na de oorlog: de waarheid doet altijd pijn
by whitneyloves
Summary: na de oorlog komt iedereen bij elkaar in ba sing se waar ze logeren in iroh's nieuwe landhuis. maar de laatste avond dat ze bij elkaar zijn komen ze achter een paar geheimen.WARNING IK BEN NIET MEER MET DIT VERHAAL BEZIG!
1. over het verhaal

Beste iedereen die dit leest. Dit is het eerste verhaal dat ik maak op . ik had het al een tijdje in mijn hoofd om een verhaal te maken. Zoals jullie misschien wel zien ben ik een zutara fan. En ik liep al een tijdje met dit verhaal in mijn hoofd. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. En sorry voor de taalfouten die er in voorkomen. Ik heb ze niet allemaal er uit kunnen halen. Maar ja wat verwacht je van een 13 jarige. Ik weet dat het veel hoofdstukken zijn maar het is makkelijk door te lezen. Dus DON'T WORRY!

Veel plezier met het lezen van mijn verhaal

Groetjes whitneyloves


	2. hoofdstuk 1 wat er daarna gebeurde

Hoofdstuk 1 wat er daarna gebeurde

Het is een paar dagen na het verslaan van de vuurheer. De groep had besloten nog even bij elkaar te komen in basingsé voordat ze allemaal weer hun eigen weg zouden gaan. Ze logeerde bij oom iroh die nu geen klein flatje maar een prachtige villa had gekocht met hele grote tuinen waar hij kruiden geneesmiddelen en nog veel meer verbouwde. midden in de tuin stond een tempeltje op een heuvel. Daar had iroh de urn staan met de as van zijn overleden zoon. Elke dag legde hij daar verse bloemen neer. Toph en aang zaten in het gras en probeerde zich te concentreren.

Aang: weet je zeker dat ik dit nodig heb, ik bedoel nu ik de vuurheer verslagen heb, dacht ik eigenlijk dat de lessen voorbij waren.

Toph wou aang een opsodemieter geven Toen zuko en katara voorbij liepen.

Katara: zuko weet je zeker dat je gaat ik bedoel wie zorgt er dan voor de vuurnatie? Zuko: oom iroh en aang weten al dat ik een tijdje weg blijf. en ik weet zeker dat ze goed voor mijn volk kunnen zorgen.

Katara en zuko lopen discuserend door en toph en aang blijven achter.

Toph: dus het is waar je blijft inderdaad nog een tijdje in de vuurnatie?

Aang: ook al ging zuko niet weg dan moest ik sowieso nog wel wat langer in de vuurnatie blijven.

Toph: maar wat ga je dan doen als zuko weer terug is en je klaar bent met je avatar zaken?

Aang: ik denk dat ik opzoek ga naar overgebleven luchtnomaden. En dat ik de tempels weer ga opbouwen.

Toph: in dat geval zul je nog veel meer moeten trainen met aardesturing.

En ze gaat staan.

Toph: kom op ballerina laat zien wat je kunt.

En toph stuurt een rotsblok richting aang.


	3. hoofdstuk 2 zuko's plan

Hoofdstuk 2 zuko's plan

Zuko en katara zaten de schildeendjes te voeren aan de rand van de vijver die als een halve maan rechts van het heuveltje met de tempel zat. ze waren ondertussen wat aan het praten.

Katara: ik vind het nog steeds een raar plan. Maar als jij er gelukkig van word.

Maar wat ga je mai vertellen? Ik bedoel je bent dan minstens een halfjaar weg.

Zuko: de waarheid dat ik opzoek ga naar mijn moeder omdat ik denk dat ze nog leeft.

Katara: misschien moet je dan maar eerst een aanzoek doen dan komt het minder hard aan.

Zuko: nee daarna misschien.

Katara: hoezo dan zie je haar eerst een halfjaar niet. Misschien heeft ze uit wanhoop dan al iemand anders. Waarom vraag je haar gewoon niet nu?

Zuko: wil je het echt weten?

Katara: vertel

Zuko: het hele verhaal?

Katara: ja

Zuko: goed dan

Sinds mijn 4e kwam er altijd rond de zomer een vriendin van mijn moeder langs. Met haar dochter.

Katara: en die hete mai zeker.

Zuko glimlacht

Zuko: eigenlijk niet.

Katara kijkt hem verbaasd aan.

Zuko: ik weet niet hoe ze heette maar ze was veel jonger dan ik.

Mijn moeder zei toen ik 8 jaar was dat de dochter van haar vriendin voor mij was voorbestemd. Natuurlijk dacht ik dat het niet waar was. Maar die zomer kwamen ze weer voor een paar dagen logeren. En toen ik haar zag werd ik opslag verliefd op haar.

Katara zucht.

Zuko kijkt haar verbaasd aan.

Katara: sorry ik leefde me heel even in, in het verhaal.

Zuko gaat weer verder met vertellen

Zuko:ze was toen nog veel jonger dan mij maar dat maakte me niets uit. Ik speelde altijd met haar. Toen ze weg gingen verheugde ik alweer op volgend jaar. Maar ik heb haar nooit meer gezien. Het jaar daarna verdween mijn moeder. En werd ik verliefd op mai. Maar bij elke kus vraag ik me af hoe het met dat meisje is. En of ze echt voor mij was voorbestemd.

Hij zucht.

Katara: dus daarom doe je geen aanzoek. Omdat je bang bent dat je een grote vergissing maakt.

Zuko: en dat is ook een van de redenen waarom ik mijn moeder zoek.

Katara: wanneer ga je weg?

Zuko: morgen

Katara: dan al! Wanneer kom je terug?

Zuko: waarschijnlijk de dag waarop het vuurnatie gala bal word gegeven.

Sokka kwam aanlopen.

Sokka: heey komen jullie iroh heeft het eten klaar en hij zij dat na het eten hij nog een verrassing had.

Zuko kijkt katara aan.

Zuko: kom je? als ik oom goed ken dan heeft hij vast iets geweldigs bedacht.

Katara zuko en sokka lopen richting het huis.


	4. hoofdstuk 3 de verrassing

Hoofdstuk 3 de verassing

Katara zit aan de lange tafel in iroh's huis. Ze hadden net een diner van 3 gangen. En zelfs Sokka zat vol. Hij leunde achterover in de stoel met zijn hand wrijvend over zijn buik.

Suki: dat was heerlijk iroh. Je moet me echt het recept geven.

Iroh: dankjewel als je morgen even tijd hebt kan ik je het kookboek meegeven met alle recepten.

Suki: dat zou geweldig zijn maar hoe kan jij de recepten dan maken?

Iroh: haha na 10 jaar ken ik alle recepten uit mijn hoofd. En ik zou het leuk vinden als ze worden doorgegeven.

Suki: geweldig, sokka dan kunnen we elke dag een nieuw recept maken.

Sokka: klinkt heerlijk!

Aang: wat was dat nou over die verrassing?

Iroh: o dat ja, nou omdat dit de laatste avond is dat jullie samen zijn had ik het plan dat jullie nog naar een van de mooiste plekken van basingse konden gaan.

Toph: klinkt leuk.

Iroh: maar dan had ik het plan om er een wedstrijdje van te maken. Als jullie nou allemaal groepjes van twee vormen.

Zo snel als hij maar kon ging aang naar katara.

Aang: katara zullen wij met z'n 2en?

Katara: ja leuk.

Zuko had katara ook willen vragen en keek alsof iemand hem in zijn gezicht had geslagen.

Sokka: suki en ik gaan samen!

Suki: o ja? En wat als ik dat nou niet wil

En suki glimlacht. En sokka kust haar.

Suki: of misschien toch wel.

En suki kust sokka.

Toph: nou dan zijn alleen wij nog over.

En ze beukt zuko tegen zijn schouder.

Zuko: auw

Toph wees niet zo'n watje.

Katara: maar waar moeten we heen?

Iroh: ik geef jullie een hint. Lantaarns

Terwijl iedereen mompelend de deur uit loopt blijven aang en katara staan.

Als zuko de laatste is die weg loopt kijkt hij nog even bezorgd achterom. Maar voor hij iets kan zeggen trekt toph hem mee.

Aang: katara over wat er gebeurde die avond toen we ozai versloegen.

Wat gaan we nu doen?

Katara: ik weet het niet aang, ik hou van je echt waar maar het is misschien beter als we even wat meer afstand van elkaar nemen. Ik voel me de laatste tijd heel verward. En ik denk dat ik eerst terug ga naar de Zuidpool om de dingen een beetje op een rij te zetten.

Aang: wanneer kom je dan weer terug?

Katara: dat weet ik niet. Maar misschien kun je me een keertje opzoeken.

Aang: misschien. Maar laten we nu eerst maar die plek gaan vinden. We willen niet dat sokka er eerder is dan wij.

Katara: zeker niet

En ze rennen samen de deur uit basingse binnen op zoek naar de plek die iets te maken heeft met lantaarns.


	5. hoofdstuk 4 de zoektocht

Hoofdstuk 4 de zoektocht

Toph liep samen met zuko door de straten van basingsé.

Toph: zuko ik snap niet hoe je dit volhoud.

Zuko: wat bedoel je?

Toph: sinds je hebt vastgezeten samen met sugar Queen hier in basingsé doe je raar.

Zuko kijkt haar vragend aan.

Toph: je weet zelf ook wel wat ik bedoel. Elke keer als je haar ziet slaat je hart sneller. En sinds toen ben je een stuk aardiger geworden. Ook al heb je ons eerst verraden.

Toph wist het zeker. Zuko voelde iets voor katara. Hij had dan ook veel meer moeite gedaan het vertrouwen van katara te winnen dan bij iedereen. Maar ze wist dat hij het ontkende. Ze moest en zou het weten.

Zuko: ik weet niet waar je het over hebt.

Toph: je liegt, dat kan ik voelen net zo als je hartslag.

Zuko mompelt een scheldwoord.

Toph: dat hoorde ik! Dus het is waar je voelt inderdaad wat voor sugar Queen.

Zuko: dat heb ik nooit gezegd.

Toph: geef het nou maar toe.

Zuko antwoord nors: goed ik heb haar inderdaad in basingsé aantrekkelijk gevonden maar dat was het.

Toph: kom op toen in de westelijke luchttempel. Wou je ook zo graag dat katara je weer vertrouwde. Meer dan wij.

Zuko: maar jullie vertrouwde me al.

Toph: nou Sokka had soms nog wel eens van die waan ideeën.

Zuko: toph kun je alsjeblieft ophouden?

Toph: hoezo word ik warm?

Zuko: weet je laat maar.

En zuko loopt boos een andere steeg in.

Toph roept hem na: ik kan toch wel voelen waar je loopt!

Sokka en Suki lopen ergens in de winkelstraat van basingsé de kraampjes en winkels zijn gesloten en het ziet er verlaten uit.

Suki: nou dit ziet er niet echt gezellig uit.

Sokka: misschien is het net zoals in mijn droom.

Toen waren we ook in basingsé. Overal roze kakkerlakken………en reuze boemerang.

Sokka kijkt vaag voor zich uit.

Suki: ik denk niet dat er in basingsé roze kakkerlakken zijn.

He kijk! Daar dat pleintje zijn allemaal lantaarns alleen zijn ze niet aan. Ik denk dat dat de plek is die iroh bedoelde.

Sokka en Suki gaan op de rand van de fontein zitten.

Suki: Sokka ik moet je nog wat vertellen.

Sokka: wat?

Suki wou het er uit gooien maar er zat een brok in haar keel. Ze durfde het niet meer.

Suki: ik…………….ik…eeeh

Voordat ze verder kon gaan kwam toph aanlopen.

Toph: He jongens

Sokka: Toph waar is zuko?

Toph: o die ben ik kwijtgeraakt in de steegjes. Maar die komt zo toch wel hier.

Maar hoe zijn jullie hier gekomen?

Sokka begint met praten

Een eindje verderop lopen katara en aang.

Katara: alles is zo anders nu de oorlog over is.

Aang: ja, maar wel prettiger.

Katara: ja, denk ik.

Ik heb zin om grootmoeder weer te zien. En iedereen.

Aang: mis je het de Zuidpool?

Katara: ja heel erg. De koude lucht de sneeuw.

Aang: wanneer vertrek je?

Katara: morgen reis ik naar de slangenpas waar mijn vader wacht. En dan gaan we samen terug.

Aang: dan al!

Katara: ik dacht dat je het niet erg vond?

Aang : dat was voordat je zei dat je morgen wegging.

Katara: er is niets meer wat me hier houd.

Aang: en ik dan?!

Katara: natuurlijk ga ik jou heel erg missen. Maar mijn familie heeft me ook nodig aang.

Aang: maar ik heb jou ook nodig!

Katara: maar aang begrijp dan dat mijn familie voor gaat.

Aang: dus je geeft meer om je familie dan om mij?

Katara: dat heb ik nooit gezegd.

Aang: waarom heb je mij ooit gekust?

Katara: aang laat me niet kiezen tussen mijn familie en jou.

Aang: dat heb je al gedaan.

En aang rent weg. Katara wou hem achterna gaan maar het leek haar geen goed idee. Aang moest alleen zijn.


	6. hoofdstuk 5 de laatste groep

Hoofdstuk 5 de laatste groep

Zuko sjokt door de straten. Hij kon niet geloven dat toph dacht dat hij wat voelde voor katara. Ze was mooi lief en had prachtige ogen. Maar ze waren vrienden en niets meer. En dat wist zuko. Daar kwam hij 7 dagen geleden achter toen hij aang en katara zag zoenen op het balkon. en hij had mai. Ze konden gewoon onmogelijk bij elkaar zijn. Dat had hij uitgevogeld in de grot in basingsé. Toen hij verliefd op haar werd. het is gewoon niet voorbestemd. En hij had zich altijd voorgenomen dat ze gewoon vrienden waren. En dat was toch ook zo? Hij stopte abrupt met lopen hij hoorde gesnik. En niet zomaar gesnik maar gesnik van een watermeester. Toen hij langzaam doorliep zag hij haar zitten. Katara zat op een trap die de overgang moest voorstellen van een weg die naar beneden liep. Met haar hoofd tegen haar knieën gedrukt. Zuko liep stilletjes naar haar toe. Hij wist niet waarom maar hij kon niet tegen een huilende katara. Het hoorde zo niet bij haar. Het was alsof ze iemand anders was. Zuko wist niet wat hij moest doen dus ging hij naast haar zitten en legde een arm om haar schouder. Ze schrok en keek op. Waardoor zuko schrok van haar gezicht. Hij had haar nog nooit zo gebroken gezien. Toen ze zag dat zuko schrok begon ze nog harder te snikken waardoor haar hele lichaam schudde.

Zuko zei sussend: Rustig maar het komt wel weer goed.

Na een tijdje als katara is uitgehuild zit ze tegen zuko aan. Het voelde veel te comfortabel aan. de gedachte deed haar blozen.

Zuko: gaat het weer een beetje?

Katara: jawel denk ik. Waar is toph?

Zuko: o die ben ik kwijtgeraakt.

Katara: nou ja in dat geval zullen we maar samen gaan zoeken.

Ze staat op en loopt de weg op. Zuko moet heel even wennen dat katara niet meer tegen hem aan zit.

Katara: kom je?

Zuko staat op en loopt samen met katara door de verlaten steegjes.

Katara: ik dacht dat ik iets zag bewegen.

Zuko: vast een rat.

Katara: daar zag ik het weer. Het is veel te groot voor een rat.

Ineens suist er een rotsblok rakelings langs zuko en katara. Ze verliezen hun evenwicht en vallen op de grond.

Zuko kijkt verwilderd om zich heen.

Dan zien ze long feing staan.

Katara: jij! Jij moordenaar!

Zuko: moet ik hem kennen?

Katara: hij is voormalig hoofd van de dai li.

Zuko: komt me vaag bekend voor.

Long feing: jullie zullen boeten voor wat jullie mij hebben aangedaan.

Maar katara heeft al water gevonden en ze valt hem in zijn maag aan met een waterstraal. Waardoor hij achteruit geduwd word en tegen de muur aanknalt.

Katara: zuko rennen!

Voor dat zuko ook maar iets kan zeggen trekt ze hem mee de steegjes door. Met long feing achter zich aan.

long feing: Ik zal jullie breken net zoals jullie mij braken!

Hij aardstuurde een blok tegen katara's enkels. Waardoor ze struikelde en viel.

Zuko: nu heb ik het gehad!

en hij stuurde een enorme vuurbal op long feing af. Die zich ingroef om die te ontwijken.

Katara was ondertussen opgestaan en keek nu rond om water te vinden.

Terwijl zuko haar beschermde tegen long feing's aanvallen.

zuko: vroeger had je altijd water bij je!

Katara: maar toen was het oorlog!

Katara: hebbes!

Ze had een regenton gevonden die ze liet ontploffen toen ze het water er uit stuurde. Ze maakte er een vlijmscherpe straal van waarmee ze long feing's vlecht afsneed.

Katara: dat was voor jet!

Zuko begreep dat dit een gevecht tussen katara en long feing was dus deed hij zijn best om alleen zichzelf te verdedigen. Al kon hij het soms niet laten katara te verdedigen.

Maar long feing was wel snel net zoals al die andere dai li krijgers. En het was moeilijk voor katara om hem te raken. Maar toen deed long feing iets wat katara niet verwachte toen zuko probeerde katara te beschermen. Hij stuurde een rotsblok op zuko af. Katara herkende de situatie. Het was precies hoe jet doodging. Het enige wat ze op dat moment dacht was. Hij niet! Ze duwde zuko aan de kant waardoor het rotsblok haar raakte. En ze viel bewusteloos op de grond. Zuko werd helemaal wit van het vuur. Het was alsof de hel was los gebarsten. Al zijn frustratie gooide hij er uit hij gooide al het vuur dat hij in zich had naar long feing die heel verbaasd en angstig keek. Het was alsof Zuko's wereld uit elkaar knalde. Het voelde alsof hij ontplofte. Voor dat hij klaarwas rende long feing angstig weg en moest zuko even rustig blijven staan om tot zichzelf te komen. Het voelde alsof hij in een trance was. Hij wankelde naar katara die nog steeds bewusteloos op de grond lag.

Zuko: katara….KATARA! alsjeblieft ga niet dood.

Tranen liepen over zijn wangen. Hij had nog nooit zo gehuild om een meisje. Het kon niet katara kon gewoon niet dood zijn. Een traan viel op zijn hand en het plekje waar het op terecht kwam ging ineens gloeien. Zuko keek verbaasd naar zijn handen er viel nog een traan en zijn handen gloeiden weer op. Dit keer herkende hij die gloed. Het was dezelfde gloed die katara's handen hadden als ze iemand geneest. Hij stopte zijn handen in het water wat katara had gebruikt om te watersturen en dit keer gloeiden zijn beiden handen helemaal op. Zonder na te denken pakte hij een handje water en legde dat op katara's buik. Hij pakte net zo veel zodat zijn handen in het water lagen op haar buik. Hij voelde haar hele lichaam. En hij voelde hoe het zich herstelde. Het was een geweldig gevoel. Alsof hij deel van haar uitmaakte. Toen werd katara ineens weer wakker. Zuko stopte met genezen en keek haar aan.

Zuko: hoe voel je je?

Katara: goed dank je.

Wat heb je eigenlijk gedaan?

Ze keek naar haar buik en zag dat zuko' handen nog gloeiden.

Katara: je hebt me nooit verteld dat je ook kon genezen!

Zuko: ik kwam er ook net achter.

Katara: wat raar want genezen hoort bij watermeesters.

Voordat zuko kan antwoorden komt aang de hoek omlopen.

Zuko trekt snel zijn handen weg voor dat aang het kan zien.

Als hij hun ziet weet hij meteen al dat er wat is gebeurt.

Aang; wat is er gebeurt.

Katara: we werden aangevallen door long feing.

Aang; de jet heeft vermoord?

Katara: ja die.

Aang: ik ben blij dat alles goed is. Waar is hij nu?

Katara keek zuko vragend aan.

O nee dacht zuko. Als hij aang vertelde dat hij helemaal door het lint was gegaan tegenover long feing zodat Aang dacht dat hij katara leuk vond. En dat was wel het laatste wat hij nodig had.

Zuko: die verdween ondergronds.

Aang: laten we hier dan snel weggaan voordat hij terug komt.

Toph en de anderen wachten al bij de fontein.

Zuko: de fontein?

Aang: ja dat was de verrassing van iroh. Een fontein omgeven van allemaal lantaarns.

Alleen zijn zie niet aan dus als je zo meteen helpt met ze aan te steken.

Zuko werd lijkbleek.

Zuko: ja is goed. Denk je dat het gaat katara?

Katara: ja hoor kom we gaan. Die fontein klinkt geweldig!

Hoe kon oom zuko dit aan doen. Bij die fontein had hij Jin gezoend.

Iemand die totaal niet bij hem paste. Straks was ze daar. Wat moest hij dan zeggen? Sorry maar ik ben de vuurheer en ik heb al een vriendin?


	7. hoofdstuk 6 de fontein

Hoofdstuk 6 de fontein

Suki zat op de fontein rand. Ze voelde zich zo stom omdat ze het niet aan Sokka verteld had. Toen toph wegliep om aang te gaan zoeken. Greep Suki haar kans.

Suki: Sokka

Sokka: ja wat is er

Suki: ik moet je echt iets heel belangrijks vertellen.

Sokka: mooi want ik jou ook.

Suki kijkt Sokka verbaasd aan.

Suki: jij eerst.

Sokka zucht. En gaat op zijn knie voor Suki.

Sokka: Suki wil je alsjeblieft met me trouwen.

En hij haalt een ketting te voor schijn. Met een blauw lint met het waterstam embleem er in gegraveerd met daar middenin een waaier. Suki kijkt Sokka verbaasd aan en dan begint ze te glimlachen.

Suki: natuurlijk!

En ze begint Sokka hevig te zoenen.

Als ze eindelijk klaar zijn.

Zegt Sokka: En wat wou jij vertellen?

Suki kijkt mysterieus.

Suki: Sokka ik ben…..

Voordat ze haar zin kan afmaken komen zuko,katara,toph en aang aanlopen.

Sokka: raad eens jongens! We zijn verloofd!!

Katara: gefeliciteerd!

En ze vliegt haar broer en Suki in de armen.

En vergaten het hele incident met long feing

Zuko: gefeliciteerd wanneer is de bruiloft?

Sokka: dat weten we nog niet. Maar wel snel.

Suki: en jullie zijn allemaal uitgenodigd!

Iedereen juicht. Ondertussen fluistert Suki. Sokka ik ben. Maar dan komt toph tussen hun in staan met een fles champagne.

Sokka: toph waar haal jij die fles vandaan? Ik wist niet dat je dronk?

Toph: die heeft iroh mee gegeven voor als we hier eindelijk waren.

Zuko: daar weet ik wel een leuk spelletje mee.

Katara: wat dan?

Zuko: het ik heb nog nooit spel. Dan begin ik bijvoorbeeld met: ik ben nog nooit dronken geweest. En dan gaat de fles rond en als je wel dronken bent geweest dan moet je een slok nemen. En als iedereen is geweest begint de gene naast me.

Toph; klinkt leuk ik doe mee.

Iedereen stemt mee behalve aang.

Aang: ik weet niet. Misschien is het geen goed idee als we straks allemaal dronken naar iroh lopen.

Toph: kom op ballerina wees niet zo'n spelbreker en doe mee.

Ze gaan met z'n allen in een kring voor de fontein zitten. Zelfs aang.

Suki: jammer dat de lichten niet aan zijn dan was het hier inderdaad veel mooier geweest.

Aang: dat is waar ook! Help je me even zuko.

Zuko en aang steken de kaarsen in de lantaarns aan met vuursturing. Al voelt zuko steeds minder comfortabeler worden. Uiteindelijk gaan ze weer zitten.

Katara: wauw wat is het hier mooi. Je oom had inderdaad gelijk het is een van de mooiste plekken van basingsé.

Zuko bloost. En katara ziet het maar voor ze het kan realiseren heeft zuko alweer een pokerface.

Toph: oké ik begin! Ik heb nog nooit iemand gekust.

Iedereen zucht.

Toph geeft hem door aan aang die een teug neemt en geeft hem door aan Suki die ook een teug neemt en zo neemt iedereen wat van de fles behalve toph.

Toph: haha dat is 1.0 voor mij

Aang: nu is het mijn beurt. Ik heb nog nooit iemand gebruikt.

Hij geeft de fles aan Suki die zonder te drinken hem aan Sokka geeft die hem ook zonder te drinken aan zuko geeft die wel een teug neemt.

Zuko: vuurnatie soldaten. Wat heb je er anders aan.

Zuko geeft hem door aan katara die ook een teug neemt.

Iedereen kijkt haar verbaasd aan.

Katara: bloedsturing.

Ook toph neemt een teug.

Toph: lekker spul zeg.

Aang: waarom nam jij?

Toph: sorry ballerina maar soms gebruik ik je als oefen pop voor mijn aardsturing.

Aang: maakt niet uit.

Suki heeft inmiddels de fles. Ze moest en zou het Sokka duidelijk maken al moest het via een spel.

Suki: ik ben nog nooit zwanger geweest of heb iemand zwanger gemaakt.

Iedereen kijkt haar verbaasd aan als ze een flinke teug neemt. Vooral sokka.

Die de fles in zijn handen krijgt gedrukt.

Sokka: wie…..

Suki: neem nou maar een slok.

Iedereen kijkt hun verbaasd aan.

En sokka zet alles in zijn gedachten op een rijtje.

Sokka: dat betekend dat ik……

Suki: vader word.

Sokka krijgt stralende ogen. Hij staat op en draait suki in de ronte.

Sokka: dit is geweldig nieuws!!

Suki: ik ben blij dat je het leuk vind.

Katara: dan word ik tante!

Toph: wacht even sokka!

Sokka staat stil.

Sokka; wat is er?

Toph: dan wil ik ook tante zijn!

Suki glimlacht

Suki: is goed.

Aang: wouw een baby hoe gaan jullie hem of haar noemen?

Ondertussen zijn sokka en suki weer gaan zitten.

Sokka: als het een jongen is noemen we hem hakoda naar mijn vader.

Suki: en als het een meisje is noemen we haar yue om toch nog aan haar te denken.

Sokka: meen je dat echt.

Suki: ja ik weet hoeveel ze voor je betekende en ik vind het ook een prachtige naam.

Sokka kust suki op de mond.

Sokka: wat zou ik toch zonder jou moeten.

Zuko wist niet wat hij met de situatie aanmoest. Zelf dacht hij nog helemaal niet aan baby's dus kon hij er niet over meepraten. Hij zag hoe gelukkig sokka en suki waren en dat maakte hem jaloers. Hij wou dat hij zo gelukkig was. Maar hij had dat nog nooit gevoeld voor mai. Niet zo in iedergeval. Na nog een paar rondjes met de fles was suki weer aan de beurt.

suki: er zijn bijna geen goede vragen meer.

Aang: verzin er eentje.

suki: ik weet wel een leuke. Ik heb nog nooit iemand uit de groep leuk gevonden.

Ze nam een grote slok. En kuste sokka. Ze gaf de fles door aan toph die ook een slok nam.

Toph: sorry sokka maar het was maar voor een tijdje.

Toph gaf hem door aan aang die ook een slok nam.

Aang: sorry katara.

Aang gaf hem door aan katara die 2 slokken nam.

Katara: sorry aang.

sokka: en wie nog meer.

Katara bloosde

Katara: en zuko.

Zuko die net een slok wou nemen verslikte zich.

Katara keek hem blozend aan.

Katara: de grot in basingse

Zuko: o ja ehm

Suki: en voor wie dronk jij?

Zuko: eeh…..katara

Nu was het katara die verbaasd naar zuko keek.

Zuko: grot in basingse.

Aang voelde zich heel oncomfortabel.

De rest van de avond zaten katara zuko en aang heel ongemakkelijk naast elkaar.

Toen ze besloten terug te gaan waren suki en sokka dronken. Ze liepen in het donker richting de villa met een slingerende suki en sokka.


	8. hoofdstuk 7 de grot in ba sing se

Hoofdstuk 7 de grot in basingse

Toen iedereen eindelijk bij het huis aan kwam gingen ze gelijk naar bed. Katara liep naar haar kamer. Maar het enige waar ze aan kon denken was zuko. Ze probeerde aan andere dingen te denken zoals aang. Maar steeds betrapte ze zichzelf er op dat ze aan zuko dacht. Hij had haar leuk gevonden in de grot. En zij hem ook. Opeens betrapte ze zichzelf er op dat ze wenste terug in de tijd te kunnen gaan. Ze giechelde. Hoe kon ze het nou in haar hoofd halen zuko aantrekkelijk te vinden. Ze had aang. En hij had mai en hij ging sowieso opzoek naar dat andere meisje. Hij zag haar vast niet eens staan. Ze liep nu in haar ondergoed door haar kamer ze wou net in bed kruipen toen ineens de deur open ging en zuko in de deuropening stond. In een reflex rukte ze het dekbed van het bed af om het vervolgens om haar heen te wikkelen.

Katara: misschien kun je de volgende keer kloppen?

Zuko leek even van zijn stuk gebracht.

Zuko: sorry je hebt gelijk. Maar ik kwam eigenlijk wat vragen.

Katara: ga je gang.

Zuko: heb je me echt leuk gevonden in basingse?

Katara deed de deur achter zuko dicht en ging in de kleermakerszit op het bed zitten met de dekens als een wollen vest om zich heen.

Katara: ja

En ze begon weer met blozen. En zuko ging naast haar op het bed zitten.

Zuko: hoe lang.

Katara: …………tot toen je bij onze club hoorde. En jij?

Zuko: tot toen ik terug keerde.

Katara: eigenlijk best grappig.

Zuko: ja alleen vond aang het volgensmij niet zo leuk.

Katara zucht.

Katara: we hebben nogal wat problemen de laatste tijd.

Zuko:vervelend.

Na een korte stilte zegt zuko: mis je het.

Katara: wat?

Zuko; het rond reizen vuurnatie verslaan?

Katara: eerlijk gezegd heel erg.

Zuko: ja ik ook.

Katara: echt waar! Ik dacht dat ik de enige was. Het is gewoon zo raar dat het allemaal ineens voorbij is. 2 maanden geleden zaten wij in basingse opgesloten in een grot.

En 3 weken geleden kwam je bij onze groep.

Zuko: moet je voorstellen dat 5 dagen geleden we nog in de zuidelijke luchttempel zaten.

Katara: ik zou er alles voor overhebben om nog een jaar vuurnatie gasten te bevechten.

Zuko; dat kan ik regelen. ik begin gewoon een nieuwe oorlog.

En hij grijnst.

Katara: tuurlijk maar dan ben je onze vijand. Als je nou azula aan de macht laat komen.

Zuko: ja goed idee

Ze kijken elkaar lachend aan.

Katara: hoe ironish hebben we eindelijk de vuurheer verslagen willen we een nieuwe oorlog starten.

Zuko: inderdaad.

Een korte stilte

Katara kijkt weg naar de grond zuko kijkt even naar haar. Wat was ze mooi.

Maar hij zou haar nooit kunnen krijgen. Hij voelde dit vast alleen maar omdat mai er niet was hielt hij zichzelf voor.

Zuko: het lijkt me beter als ik nu ook naar mijn kamer ga.

Katara: trusten zuko.

En ze keek hoe zuko de kamer uit liep en de deur zachtjes dichtdeed,

De ruimte voelde leeg en kil. Katara legde haar dekens weer op haar bed en kroop zo diepmogelijk in haar dekens. Zodat ze de leegte niet kon voelen.

Terwijl zuko naar zijn kamer liep moest alles wat er die avond was gebeurt even bezinken. Hij had long feing bevochten had uitgevonden dat hij ook helende krachten had net als katara. En katara had hem leuk gevonden. Ergens diep van binnen voelde hij een opwinding opkomen. Maar die probeerde hij te onderdrukken. Hij hield van mai zij hij tegen zichzelf. Terwijl hij in zijn bed kroop voelde zijn kamer open en leeg. Hij kroop diep in zijn dekens. Zodat hij de leegt niet kon voelen.


	9. hoofdstuk 8 de kamille thee

Hoofdstuk 7 de kamille thee.

De volgende ochtend werd zuko wakker en hij herinnerde zich dat hij over een uur zou vertrekken. Hij zou met een vuurnatie luchtballon gaan reizen. Net als vroeger. Maar eerst ging hij naar de vuurnatie. Zodat hij nog wat spulletjes kon inpakken en het mai kon vertellen. Hij had weinig spullen meegenomen dus was hij gelijk klaar met inpakken.

Hij wist dat iedereen nog sliep behalve oom die ging er altijd vroeg uit voor zijn thee shop. En zuko hoopte hem nog even te spreken voordat hij vertrok. Toen hij naar de keuken liep. Zag hij oom daar met een kop thee zitten. Hij was verrast toen hij katara ook zag zitten. Ze had een grote mok jasmijn thee. Zuko wist dat het haar favorite thee was.

Iroh: zo zuko wat gezellig dat je er bij komt zitten. Wil je ook een kop thee?

Zuko: ja lekker.

Zuko ging tegenover katara zitten.

Katara: dus je gaat zometeen weg.

Zuko: ja ik ga eerst nog naar de vuurnatie om het mai uitteleggen.

Katara: ja ook vertellen dat je dat meisje zoekt?

Zuko: lijkt me beter van niet.

Iroh zette een kop met kamille thee voor hem neer. Zuko werd wit. Sinds hij en katara in de grot vastzaten. Heeft hij een verslaving gehad aan kamille thee. Dat kwam omdat katara altijd naar kamille ruikte. Daar kwam hij later achter. Toen zwoer hij dat hij nooit meer een kop kamille thee zou aanraken.

Iroh: hier kamille thee je favoriet.

Zuko keek er naar. Hij had gezworen niet meer kamille thee te drinken. Hij kon het wel weerstaan. Maar toen kwam er een walm van kamille geur op hem af. En hij dacht. Misschien een klein slokje.

Katara: zuko voel je je wel goed?

Zuko: ja hoor prima.

Zuko nam een slok van de kamille thee. Hij proefte de sterke smaak. Die hij al weken had weerstaan. Hij was bijna vergeten hoe het smaakte. Katara keek hem glimlachend aan.

Zuko had door dat ze zag dat hij genoot van zijn kop thee.

Katara: mag ik ook een proeven?

Zuko zag dat niet aankomen knikte en gaf haar zijn kop. Ze nam een klein beetje.

Katara: inderdaad lekker. Iroh mag ik misscien ook een kop kamille thee?

Iroh: tuurlijk.

Iroh pakte de theepot waar nog kamille thee inzat. En schonk katara's beker vol.

Katara: dankjewel

Iroh: wisten jullie dat je kan zien aan de thee die je drinkt wat voor persoon je bent?

Katara: echt wat voor persoon ben ik dan?

Iroh: je dronk eerst jasmijn thee. Dat betekend dat je liefdevol bent maar ook leidinggevend. En trouw.

Zuko wou niet weten wat kamille thee betekende dus zei hij dat hij nog verder alles ging inpakken en hij liep de keuken uit. Katara keek hem na, er zat hem duidelijk iets dwars maar ze ging er maar niet naar vragen. Dat wou hij juist niet.

Katara: wat betekend kamille thee dan?

Iroh: o die is simpel. Kamille betekend dat je verliefd bent.

Katara keek naar de kop kamille thee voor haar en toen naar de deur waar zuko was verdwenen. Nee dat kon niet. Zuko kon haar niet leuk vinden ze waren gewoon vrienden en hij was verliefd op mai. Daarom dronk hij natuurlijk kamille. En wie zij dat hij verliefd was op haar. Ze was niet zijn type. Toch?


	10. hoofdstuk 9 naar huis

Hoofdstuk 8 naar huis

Katara was niet van plan om te wachten ze had geen zin om zuko uit te zwaaien dat zou alles alleen nog maar verwarrender maken. Ze was ondertussen in haar kamer al haar spulletjes bij elkaar aan het zoeken. Toen ze alles had liep ze haar kamer uit. Ze legde een briefje met een bedankje aan Iroh op de keuken tafel en liep naar buiten. Ze liep door de straten van basingsé en zag dat winkelkraampjes zich klaarmaakten om te openen. Ze liep richting het station van basingsé. Waar ze met de trein richting de slangenpas ging. Toen katara het grote gebouw zag opdoemen. Kreeg ze een raar gevoel in haar maag. De laatste keer dat ze daar stonden was ze van plan om de aardkoning te vertellen van de zonsverduistering. Ze slikte ze miste het rondreizen heel erg. En als ze thuis was was ze bang dat het zou zijn alsof het nooit was gebeurt. Maar oma had haar nodig. En dat wist ze. En Sokka wist het ook. Want later dit jaar. Zou Sokka het nieuwe stamhoofd worden. Want hij was nu oud genoeg. En omdat katara de enige watermeester op de Zuidpool was moest ze helpen met de voorbereidingen en nog veel meer. Ze zuchtte. Natuurlijk zouden Aang zuko en Toph schrijven maar toch. Ze zou ze heel erg missen. Ze liep de grote trap op naar het platform. Op het platform liep ze naar de balie waar ze moest betalen. De man achter de balie keek haar nors aan.

Man: zecht u het maar?

Katara: graag 1 kaartje richting de westelijke muur.

De man rommelt wat in een kastje. En haalt daar een blacknote uit.

En scheurt daar een briefje af.

Man: alstublieft.

Katara: dank u wel.

Katara loopt in de richting van het platform gelukkig kwam haar trein er net aan.

De deuren gaan langzaam open net zoals de eerste keer dat ze in het voortuig stapte. Ze sloot haar ogen even en bedacht dat ze nog steeds daar was. Ze zag het rare ding aankomen in de verte met 2 aardemeesters. Die het gehele ding bestuurden. Ze wist nog dat ze tegen Aang had gezegd dat ze liever ging lopen dan in het ding te gaan zitten. Maar die had haar gewoon meegesleept. Ze doet haar ogen weer open. En loopt langzaam het voertuig in. En gaat ergens in de hoek van de trein zitten. Als de aardemeesters het voertuig laten bewegen ziet katara langzaam basingse achter haar verdwijnen.

Katara fluisterd: Dag aang,zuko,toph,sokka,en suki. Ik ga jullie missen.


	11. hoofdstuk 10 de halsketting

**firefly's by owl city **

_You would not believe your eyes if 10 000 firefly's laid up the world when I fall a sleep._

* * *

Hoofdstuk 9 de halsketting

Zuko zat op zijn kamer hij wachtte tot het ontbijt. Daarna zou hij word zachtjes op zijn deur geklopt

Zuko: binnen.

Iroh kwam binnen wandelen.

Zuko: wat is er?

Iroh: katara heeft haar halsketting laten vallen en ik kan haar nergens vinden. Ik ben ban dat ze al weg is.

Zuko: wat zonder dat te zeggen?

Iroh: jij vliegt toch over de slangenpas? Misschien tref je haar nog en kun je het teruggeven.

Zuko knikte en Iroh gaf hem de halsketting.

Iroh: blijf je nog ontbijten?

Zuko: ja maar daarna ga ik weg. Ik moet op tijd weggaan want het zou onbeleefd zijn om de soldaten te laten wachten.

Iroh: je hebt helemaal gelijk. Maar ik ga weer verder met het ontbijt klaarmaken. Suki wacht op mij.

En Iroh loopt de kamer weer uit en sluit de deur. Sinds dat ze hier waren aangekomen leerde Suki koken van Iroh. Hij keek naar de ketting die in zijn handen lag. De laatste keer dat hij hem had was een jaar geleden toen hij hem had gevonden. Hij keek naar het symbool dat in de ketting was gegraveerd. Het teken van de waterstam. Hij draaide het amulet om. Daar stond op de achterkant nog wat gegraveerd. _Er is geen weg naar liefde, liefde is de weg_. Het klonk als iets wat oom Iroh zou zeggen_. _Wanneer zou katara er achter komen dat haar ketting weg was? Zuko wist dat de ketting die hij nu vasthield veel voor katara betekende. Zuko voelde een brok in zijn keel toen hij zich bedacht dat katara's moeder was overleden waar ze zelf bij stond. Hij kon zich niet voorstellen hoe dat zou hebben gevoeld als hij zag dat zijn moeder werd vermoord. Hij kon zijn eigen gedachten niet meer aanhoren. Hij moest en zou de ketting terug geven aan katara. Hij liep uit zijn kamer met zijn plunje zak met zijn spullen bij zich. Hij ging niet meer wachten tot het ontbijt, dan zou hij waarschijnlijk katara niet meer treffen. Hij liep door de marmeren gang met hoge pilaren. Hij stopte bij een van de eiken deuren. Hij klopte op de deur en liep toen naar binnen. Iroh en Suki waren druk bezig met het voorbereiden van het ontbijt.

Zuko: sorry oom maar ik moet helaas nu gaan.

Iroh: zo vroeg al? Blijf nog even Suki en ik hebben een heerlijke koi soep gemaakt.

Zuko trok een vies gezicht.

Zuko: sorry oom ik moet me haasten om katara nog te kunnen treffen. Ik zou niet willen dat ze een half jaar haar moeders ketting niet ziet.

Iroh: goed dan doe je wel voorzichtig?

Zuko: altijd. Tot ziens

Suki: doei zuko.

Iroh: tot ziens neef. Ik hoop dat je wel weer langskomt als je in de buurt bent van basingsé.

Zuko: natuurlijk, tot ziens!

Zuko liep de keuken uit naar de voordeur. zijn wachters stonden al te wachten bij de kleine vuurnatie ballon. Helaas kon zuko niet meer alleen reizen nu hij vuurheer was.

Maar gelukkig kende hij zijn wachters goed zodat ze in ieder geval onder de reis wat konden praten zonder dat hij korte antwoorden kreeg. Bai een van de wachters liep naar hem toe.

Bai: het luchtschip is klaar om te vertrekken vuurheer.

Zuko: dank je Bai. We hebben wel een wijziging in het vliegschema. We moeten een korte stop maken bij de slangenpas. ik heb gehoord dat Hakoda lijder van de waterstam zich daar bevind. En ik moet hem nog wat vragen.

Bai: is goed heer. Omdat u zo vroeg bent lopen we toch een uur voor op schema.

Ze stapte in de grote mand van de lucht ballon. En ze stegen op. Zuko zag onder zich de straten van Ba sing se verdwijnen. Het deed hem pijn oom Iroh hier achter te laten. Maar die was nu druk bezig met Suki uitte vogelen hoe je goed een koi vis kon klaarmaken. Hij glimlachte bij de gedachte. terwijl ze richting de slangenpas vlogen dacht zuko aan de woorden achterop de halsketting.

er is geen weg naar liefde,liefde is de weg.

**

* * *

**

**sorry het duurde wat lang om dit hoofdstuk te maken :P maar ik was bezig een verhaal te lezen op fanfic :D. je dacht zeker dat het bij 9 hoofdstukken ophield he? nee mijn verhaal gaat nog ietsje door. :D ik kwam er later achter dat je van dit soort comments kon schrijven onderaan je verhaal ¬¬ maar ja beter laat dan nooit :p. ik vond het wel een leuk idee dat er achter het waterstam symbool ook nog wat stond geschreven. ik vond het wat moeilijk om me in te leven in iroh. ik was nooit zo goed in grapjes maken denk ik :)en ik zit altijd als ik een liedje hoor te denken'' dat zou precies bij die scene passen. dus vandaar de verwijzing boven :P**

**-xxxx- whitneyloves **


	12. hoofdstuk 11 terug naar de vuurnatie

red already over

_I'd give it all to you Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now_

* * *

Hoofdstuk 11 terug in de vuurnatie.

Zuko liep het grote bordes op voor het vuurnatie paleis. Zuko had katara niet meer kunnen zien. En had haar de halsketting niet terug kunnen geven. Hij zou gelijk een brief naar katara sturen als hij op weg was. Hij had zelf geen idee waar hij moest zoeken. Maar hij was van plan om langs een paar oude vrienden van zijn moeder te gaan. Maar nu kwam het grootse probleem Mai. Hoe kon hij tegen haar zeggen dat hij een halfjaar weg ging. Hij liep de grote hal van het paleis binnen en liep een van de trappen op die in een v omhoog gingen met in het midden een lange hal met aan het einde de troonzaal. Toen hij bovenaan de trap was liep hij door een nog grotere hal met aan het einde de kamer van de vuurheer. Zijn kamer dus. Hij liep door de hal en deed zijn deur open. De kamer was ruim met veel ramen. Met dikke gordijnen met in het midden een hemelbed. Rechts in de kamer was een zithoek met allemaal fauteuils en lekkere kussens. De badkamer had een groot bad. En een wastafel met een spiegel. En de muren waren beplakt met witte tegels.

Zuko liep naar de klerenkast die naast de deur stond. Hij pakte zijn reis kleding die hij altijd aan had. Het schilderijtje van zijn moeder ging ook mee. Hij pakte zijn 2 zwaarden ook in geval van nood. En een warme jas voor het geval dat hij naar een van de polen ging. Het paste allemaal in zijn plunje zak. Net zoals de vorige keer. Al had zuko gesmeekt om alleen op reis te gaan. Leek het de raad niet zo'n goed idee dus ging hij samen met zijn adviseur Okizon en Bai. Ze waren met z'n drieen en volgens de raad was dat wel genoeg. Al moest zuko ze wel 3x per week een brief sturen. Met daarin de vorderingen. Zuko liep met zijn plunje naar beneden om mai te zoeken. Hij vroeg aan een voorbijgaande bediende of die mai had gezien.

Bediende: sorry heer maar ik heb haar niet meer gezien sinds vanochtend. Later is ze naar huis gegaan.

Zuko: dank je wel.

Zuko zuchte toen de bediende verderliep. Gellukkig woonde mai tegenover het paleis. En hij liep het paleis uit sichting het landhuis van mai's ouders. Zuko wist honderd procent zeker dat mai in de tuin zat. Dus had hij het plan om haar te verrassen. Hij verschool zich achter een struik. Op dit soort momenten wenste hij dat hij kon aardesturen zodat hij kon voelen waar mai stond. Hij liep richting de grote eik waar mai en hij vroeger verstoppertje speelden. Hij werd wit van woede en verdriet en wat hij nog meer kon voelen. Want hij zag mai staan maar niet alleen. Ze stond daar te zoenen met een of andere jongen uit de vuurnatie. Hij wou schreeuwen huilen maar het meest van het allemaal wou hij vuursturen. Een grote vuurbal richting het koppel. Maar hij wist dat het geen zin had. Dus deed hij een van de moeilijkste dingen die je op dat moment kan doen. Hij liep weg. Hij liep weg naar de luchtballon die op hem wachtte met zijn twee (niet echt beste) vrienden. Hij was woedend maar tegelijk teleurgesteld. Hoe kon mai hem dat aandoen. Hij dacht dat ze van hem hield en hij van haar? Toen hij tegen de twee mannen zij dat ze konden gaan. Wisten ze dat er iets mis was maar ze gingen er maar niet naar vragen. Dat maakte dingen alleen maar erger. De enige waar zuko op dat moment mee wou praten was katara. Ze zou zijn verhaal aanhoren en hem begrijpen. En troosten. Maar katara was er niet. Het enige van haar wat er wel was momenteel was haar halsketting. Hij haalde het uit zijn zak. En ging met zijn vingers langs de lijnen van het watersstam symbool. En keek voor de 2e keer die dag naar de achterkant. _Liefde heeft geen weg, liefde is de weg._ Hij hoorde het katara in zijn gedachte al zeggen. En hij voelde zich alweer een stuk beter.

Zuko fluisterde: dankjewel katara.

* * *

**sorry voor alle maiko fans maar dit is een verhaal over zutara dus wat verwacht je ¬¬ . om de een of andere reden leek het me logischer dat mai iemand anders had. zodat het voor zuko makkelijker kiezen werd. ik vind het zo mooi dat zuko er langzamerhand achter komt dat hij steeds meer gehecht raakt aan katara :D meer ga je niet van mij horen. dat moet je zelf maar lezen ;).**

**-xxxx- whitneyloves**


	13. hoofdstuk 12 de brieven

**nickelback come for you**

but now you now that

_I'd come for you_

_no one but you_

* * *

Hoofdstuk 12 de brieven

Het was alweer een maand geleden dat zuko vertrok opzoek naar zijn moeder. En katara zat in haar tent. Toen ze terug kwam was haar tent precies het zelfde als toen ze hem had achtergelaten. Een enorme van bond gemaakte slaapzak lag in een hoekje van de tent waar het het warmst was. Overal lagen dieren pelsen en aan het einde van de tent was een ijsblok waar ze haar spulletjes op bewaarde. Katara plofte neer op haar slaapzak. Ze was niet meer gewend aan de hevige kou van de Zuidpool. Hoe raar het ook klonk ze miste te vuurnatie met zijn warmte en de mooie omgevingen. Ze zuchtte. Ze had nooit gedacht dat ze de vuurnatie zou missen. Ze keek naar haar spulletjes. Een kaars, haar kruik met water een beker voor het water en een schilderij'tje dat haar moeder had gemaakt. Opeens schoot katara wat te binnen en ze pakte het kleine schilderij'tje. Dat ze het niet eerder had gezien. ''Stom'' mompelde katara in zichzelf. De bloemen die haar moeder had geschilderd voor haar waren vuurlelies. Ze zuchtte had ze toch nog iets van de vuurnatie om te herinneren. Behalve de vele brieven die zuko naar haar had gestuurd. Ze graaf de diep in haar slaapzak om de brieven te vinden. Ze had ze verstopt zodat Sokka als hij weer eens in haar spulletjes neusde ze niet kon vinden. Ze pakte het eerste rolletje dat zuko had gestuurd. Katara wist het nog heel goed. Net toen ze was aangekomen vloog er een havik vaan de vuurnatie over en ging op haar schouder zitten.

Hakoda had gemopperd:''zijn we eindelijk thuis sturen ze alweer een havik.''

''Nee hoor ''antwoordde katara: deze brief komt van zuko. Om te vertellen hoe het gaat. Hakoda had geantwoord:'' zo wanneer is de bruiloft?

Katara: pap!!! We zijn gewoon vrienden.

En ze was geïrriteerd naar haar tent gelopen. en Hakoda glimlachend achtergelaten. En zo ging het elke keer. Katara zuchtte en rolde de brief open en ging hem voor de duizendste keer lezen.

_Katara_

_Ik weet dat ik best wel snel schrijf maar toen je s'ochtends weg was gegaan. Was je ketting afgevallen. En oom dacht dat ik je nog wel zou treffen dus ben ik zo snel mogelijk weggegaan om jou nog tegen te komen. Maar helaas was je al vertrokken. Dus heb ik nog steeds je ketting. Hopelijk maakte je je niet al te veel zorgen over waar hij nu is. hoe is het daar op de Zuidpool? Het enige wat ik me kan herinneren was dat ik jullie kamp verwoestte opzoek naar Aang. Het spijt me nog steeds. En het was er koud. Nou ja binnenkort ga toch naar de Zuidpool om je ketting terug te brengen. Als ik hopelijk nog welkom ben._

_Groetjes vuurheer zuko _

_ps: het klinkt nog steeds raar ''vuurheer zuko''. _

Katara had die dag alweer een brief naar zuko verstuurd.

_Zuko_

_Natuurlijk ben je welkom. Ik kan niet wachten tot je naar ons toe komt!_

_Het is hier koud en rustig zoals gewoonlijk. Ik ben net aangekomen. Toen we voorbij de slangenpas waren kwam ik er zelf ook al achter dat ik mijn ketting niet meer omhad. Bedankt dat je hem hebt meegenomen. Hoe verloopt de zoektocht? Ik hoop dat je al wat hebt gevonden. Voor de rest is het rustig hier Sokka komt pas over een maand. Dus zit ik hier samen met mijn vader,oma en Yu dat is een oude vriendin van mijn moeder. Het is fijn om met haar te praten over mijn moeder. Ik kan niet wachten tot je ze allemaal ontmoet. Wanneer kom je langs? Ik hoop snel._

_Groetjes laatste watermeester van de Zuidpool katara_

_Ps: als we toch met titels gaan beginnen. En ja het klinkt inderdaad raar vuurheer zuko._

Een week later kreeg katara opnieuw een havik van zuko.

Hakoda: alweer een havik wat is er aan de hand?

Katara: niets pap bericht van zuko.

Hakoda: niemand anders heeft je een brief gestuurd behalve hij? Zelfs Aang niet. Jullie hadden toch wat zei Sokka?

Katara: de anderen zijn vast druk bezig. En Sokka moet zijn mond houden.

En ze liep boos naar haar tent. Ze voelde zich verdrietig omdat Hakoda gelijk had. Toph en de anderen hadden haar nog niet geschreven. En ze waren al 2 weken verder. Het voelde als een jaar. Ze maakte het kokertje open dat de havik op zijn rug droeg en gaf hem wat te eten. Ze rolde het briefje open.

_Katara_

_De zoektocht begint al een beetje op gang te komen. Ik ben langs een paar oude vrienden van mijn moeder geweest. En bij sommige had ze gelogeerd. Maar helaas had ze hen niet verteld waar ze heen ging. Maar dat betekend wel dat ze inderdaad verbannen was. En niet vermoord. Ik mis het reizen met de Gaang heel erg. Maar jullie zijn natuurlijk allemaal druk bezig met andere dingen. Misschien kunnen we wat regelen dat de Gaang weer eens bij elkaar komt? Ik vertrek over een week naar de Zuidpool. Dan ben ik er over 2 weken. Ik ben trouwens achter iets heel raars gekomen maar dat zie je dan wel. _

_Groetjes zuko_

_Ps: als we nou gewoon geen titels gebruiken want laatste watermeester van de Zuidpool word toch een hele lange zin._

De laatste brief had ze 3 weken geleden gekregen. Ze maakte zich zorgen om zuko. Hele erge zorgen. Ze had Sokka ook al gevraagd of hij op reis naar de Zuidpool ook een vuurnatie schip of ballon had gezien. hij zei van niet. Daarom had katara een beslissing genomen en was nu al haar spullen aan het inpakken.

Sokka liep langs de tent van zijn zus. Toen hij zag dat ze bezig was met inpakken stopte hij abrupt.

Sokka: waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent?

Katara: ik ga weg.

Sokka: maar je kan niet weggaan mijn ceremonie is over een maand en we hebben je nodig! Waar wil je naartoe?!

Katara: ik ga zuko zoeken hij heeft in 2 weken neits meer van zich laten horen. En hij zou naar de zuidpool komen.

Sokka: misschien heeft hij zich vergist en is naar de noordpool gegaan, of is vergeten dat hij had belooft om naar de zuidpool te gaan?

Katara: dat zou hij nooit vergeten! Julie kunnen wel een week zonder mij. Jullie hebben paku ook nog. En straks is er iets ergs gebeurt. Ik moet hem gaan zoeken sokka.

Sokka: je vind hem leuk of niet?

Katara: sokka jij ook al! Hij is mijn beste vriend. Ik zou aang toch ook gaan zoeken?

Sokka: oh ja? Aang heeft geen enkele brief gestuurd en je bent hem niet gaan zoeken.

Katara: daar heb je een punt.

Het was even stil.

Sokka: goed dan. Ik laat je gaan. Maar als vader er achter komt dat ik je niet stopte toen je wegging vermoord ik je.

Katara: dank je sokka je bent de beste broer die iemand ooit had kunnen hebben!

Katara knuffelde sokka. En liep zo snel mogelijk naar het water.

Sokka: katara!

Katara: wat is er?

Sokka: hoe ga je naar de vurnatie? Je hebt geen vliegende bison dit keer?

Katara: ik waterstuur me er heen.

Sokka: dat red je nooit!

Katara: kijk maar.

Ze bevroor een stuk water waardoor er een plateau van ijs kwam. Dat ze met een noodgang vooruit kreeg. Tot ziens sokka riep ze nog en sokka zwaaide.

achter haar verdween het dorp snel in de verte. Ze zou haar familie missen maar ze wist dat er iets mis was met zuko.

* * *

**jaja het was moeilijk om me de zuidelijke waterstam in te beelden. maar het is me toch gelukt!!!!! :P**

**voor de rest heb ik niets te zeggen :D **

**-xxxxx- whitneyloves**


	14. hoofdstuk 13 yu

**miley cyrus i miss you**

**  
_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while_**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 13 Yu

2 weken geleden

katara was al weer 2 weken op de Zuidpool en zocht naar gezelschap. Ze miste de vuurnatie en zijn hitte dus liep ze op een dag van het dorp om te oefenen met het watersturen. Na een tijdje oefenen was ze het zat. Ze had al de hele dag het plan om even bij het gestrande vuurnatie schip te gaan kijken. Maar daar is ze nooit gekomen. Omdat ze verderop voor het eerst een huisje zag staan. Ze was nog nooit aan die kant geweest en ze was nieuwsgierig dus liep ze naar het huisje toe. Ze keek naar binnen.

Katara: halo? Is er iemand thuis?

Ze liep naar binnen. In het huisje was het aangenaam warm. Er waren boekenplanken uitgehouden in het ijs. en het bed had 8 dekens. In het midden van het vertrek was een vuurtje aan het branden. En ergens in de hoek stond een tafel. Katara besloot dat degene niet thuis was en liep weer naar buiten. En wou weer richting het dorp lopen toen ze opeens een stem hoorde. ''katara?'' katara draaide zich om. Vlakbij het huisje stond een vrouw die ze ongeveer schatte rond de dertig. Ze had haar wel eens in het dorp gezien. Maar dat was lang geleden. Nog voordat ze met Aang op reis was gegaan.

Katara: ja hoe weet u mijn naam?

Yu: ik kende je moeder, ik heet trouwens Yu.

Katara: kende u mam?

Yu: ze was mijn beste vriendin.

Katara: u komt me inderdaad vaag bekend voor.

Yu: zeg maar je hoor. Je speelde vroeger altijd met mijn kinderen weet je nog?

Katara: heel vaag.

Yu: je was toen ook wel heel klein. Wil je misschien binnenkomen? Ik heb net thee gezet.

Katara: ja graag.

Katara liep achter Yu aan het warme huisje binnen.

Yu: je lijkt erg op je moeder weet je dat?

Katara: ja dat zij vader ook altijd. Hoe kende je mijn moeder eigenlijk?

Voordat katara zich zelf kon tegen houden was het er al uit. Wat een domme vraag. Ze waren vast met elkaar opgegroeid.

Yu: dat is een lang verhaal. Wil je het horen.

Katara: ja graag, niemand praat ooit over mijn moeder.

Katara wist niet waarom ze Yu zo snel in vertrouwen nam maar iets voelde vertrouwelijk bij haar. En ze had haar moeder gekend!

Yu: ik ben opgegroeid hier in de zuidelijke waterstam samen met mijn oma. We waren gevlucht voor de vuurnatie. Ik kwam daar oorspronkelijk vandaan. En elk jaar werden er nieuwe watermeesters afgevoerd door de vuurnatie. En nu bleek dat ik een vuurmeester was. Mijn oma hield het goed verborgen voor alle dorpelingen en de vuurnatie soldaten. En ze zij dat ik nooit mijn gave mocht gebruiken. Op en dag was ik boos op mijn oma geworden omdat ze me buitensloot voor alle dorpelingen. Alsof ik niet bestond. Ik liep weg. Ik was toen net zo oud als jij. Toen ik naar de kust liep ver van haar vandaan en alle anderen. Stuurde ik zo veel vuur als ik maar kon. Toen ik uitgeput op de grond viel en begon te huilen. Legde er ineens iemand een hand op mijn schouder.'' Je moeder Kaya. Ze was toen al heel erg zorgzaam. Toen ze later aan me vertelde dat ze me had zien vuursturen. Schrok ik omdat niemand dat mocht weten. Anders was alles voor niets. Maar Kaya zij dat ze het niet zou doorvertellen. En zo werden we vrienden. We spraken altijd af om te gaan pinguïn sleeën. En later om te roddelen over vriendjes.

Katara had de hele tijd aandachtig zitten luisteren. Yu glimlachte.

Katara: wauw zo had ik mijn moeder nog nooit bekeken.

Yu: dat is ook moeilijk als niemand je iets over haar verteld.

Katara knikte.

Yu: misschien moet je weer terug naar Hakoda voordat hij zich zorgen gaat maken.

Katara: je hebt gelijk.

Yu: kom je morgen weer even langs, ik ben hier meestal alleen en het zou fijn zijn om wat gezelschap te hebben.

Katara: ja is goed.

En ze huppelde bijna de deur uit. Ze was in geen tijden zo vrolijk geweest.

De volgende middag huppelde katara naar het huisje. Daar zat Yu al te wachten met een kop thee.

Yu: kom snel binnen anders word je thee koud. Mm

Katara: wat is er?

Yu: ironisch hier op de Zuidpool.

Katara: grinnikte. Ik heb nog nooit op de Zuidpool thee gedronken nu ik er bij nadenk.

Yu: maar ik ben een vuurmeester dus kan ik de temperatuur van iets veranderen.

Katara: dat is ook zo. Zuko deed dat ook eens toen hij zijn kop brandnetel thee te lang had laten staan.

Yu verslikte zich in haar thee.

Yu: jij kent prins zuko?

Katara: ja maar nu is het vuurheer zuko.

Yu: ik dacht als vuurheer Ozai dood ging Azula zijn opvolger was.

Yu was inmiddels wit geworden.

Katara: dat was ook zo maar daar hebben zuko en ik een stokje voor gestoken. Maar hoe ken jij zuko dan?

Yu: ik werkte een tijdje in het paleis.

Katara: hoe kan dat je woonde toch hier?

Yu: toen mijn oma dood ging, ging ik bij mijn tante in de vuurnatie wonen.

Katara: oh het spijt me.

Yu: maakt niet uit. Maar wat is er dan met Azula gebeurt?

Katara: zuko en ik hebben haar verslagen. Nadat ze compleet was doorgedraaid.

Yu zuchtte

Yu: arm kind, ze was al een probleem kind vanaf het begin. Dankzij Ozai

Katara: dat wil ik wel geloven. Ze heeft Aang bijna vermoord. Nou ja bijna hij was eigenlijk al dood.

Yu: wie is Aang?

Katara: weet je niet wie Aang is? Wacht weet je eigenlijk wel dat de oorlog over is?

Yu: wat is de oorlog over! Maar hoe kan dat?

Katara: rustig ik zal het je allemaal uitleggen.

Katara legt uit wat er het laatste jaar is gebeurt. En Yu werd witter. Maar soms staarde se ook trots voor zich uit. Toen het donker werd. Te donker om nog normaal te kijken kwamen ze tot de conclusie om te stoppen.

Yu: katara voordat je gaat wil ik je dit geven.

Ze gaf katara een stoffig boekje.

Yu: Het is het dagboek van je moeder. Maar je moet me beloven dat je er pas uit leest als je er klaar voor bent. Want er staan nogal harde onderwerpen in zoals hoe ze de watermeesters meenamen enz.

Katara: is goed.

En die avond keek ze naar de eerste pagina van het boekje. Ze had zich voorgenomen niet meteen alles te gaan lezen. En beginnen bij een alinea. Want ze was bang dat ze weer verdriet had over haar moeder. En deze keer zou ze het misschien niet kunnen overmeesteren.

_Aan mijn 2 lieve kinderen. Katara en Sokka._

_Ik zal altijd van jullie houden. Wat er ook gebeurt._

_Een mens kan verdwijnen, maar zijn liefde niet._

Tranen vielen op de pagina. Dat was haar moeders handschrift. Die het woord katara vormden. Een kleine bevestiging die een wereld uitmaakte voor katara. Die avond had katara veel gehuild. Toen ze was uitgehuild had ze besloten nog te wachten. Ze kon dit niet nog eens verdragen.

* * *

**mmm ik vond het leuk om katara's moeder hier ook in te betrekken. ^^ **

**en een dagboek is altijd leuk. :D**

**-xxxxx- whitneyloves**


	15. hoofdstuk 14 wat er met zuko gebeurde

**maria mena - i was made for loving you**

**I was made for lovin' you, baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you, baby  
Can you get enough of me.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hoofdstuk 14 wat er met zuko gebeurde

Zuko lag op zijn rug naar de bovenkant van zijn tent te kijken. Het was 3 weken geleden toen hij begon met zoeken naar zijn moeder. En hij was nu al wanhopig. Hij was bij elke vriend/vriendin geweest van zijn moeder behalve een ze wisten allemaal niet waar zijn moeder was. Bij sommigen had ze een tijdje gelogeerd. Ook al waren ze van de vuurnatie zuko moest toegeven dat het aardige mensen waren. Hij had niet gedacht dat er nog zulke mensen bestonden. Nattuurlijk waren er ook minder aardige vrienden. Er was een man genaamd joe die zelfs gestoord was. Maar voor de rest viel het wel mee. Hij zuchtte hij zou morgen naar de laatste vriendin gaan. En daarna naar de zuidpool vertrekken om katara te bezoeken. Hij moest toe geven dat hij nergens anders aan gedacht had sinds hij haar brief had gekregen. Hij trok de dekens over zich heen. Hij zou morgen wel weer zien. Hij kroop diep in zijn dekens om de nog steeds voelende leegte draaglijk te kunnen maken.

* * *

**wat schattig ^^**

**xxxxx whitneyloves **


	16. hoofdstuk 15 ming

**micheal bublé - haven't met you yet.**

_I'm Not Surprised Not Everything Lasts _

_I've Broken My Heart So Many Times,_

_I Stop Keeping Track. _

_Talk Myself In I Talk Myself Out _

_I Get All Worked Up And Then I Let Myself Down._

* * *

Hoofdstuk 15 ming

Zuko liep het statige landhuis binnen. Hij moest toegeven dat hij dit niet had verwacht. De meeste vrienden van zijn moeder waren niet zo stinkend rijk.

Bediende: komt u verder heer zuko meesteres verwacht u.

Zuko liep door 2 gordijnen de zaal binnen. Waar een oude vrouw op hem wachtte die op een kussen voor een lage tavel zat met een pais ho spel.

Zuko: u bent vast nirina.

Nirina: dat klopt en jij bent vuurheer zuko zoon van mijn lieve vriendin ursa.

Zuko: inderdaad, ik hoopte eigenlijk of u me iets over haar kon vertellen. Misschien weet u waar ze nu is.

Nirina: gaat u maar even zitten jonge vuurheer.

Iets in nirina voelde niet goed. Ze had een kwade sfeer om zich heen.

Nirina: toen je moeder en ozai trouwden ontmoette ik haar voor het eerst op de bruiloft. We praaten wat en na een tijdje nodigde ze ons uit om vaker te komen. Toen ik langs kwam was ze zwanger van jou vuurheer zuko.

Zuko: alstublieft noem me maar gewoon zuko.

Nirina: pardon u weet dat dat niet hoord! Ik als uw onderdaan moet u met uw titel benoemen. Dat zijn de regels!

Zuko was van zijn stuk gebracht.

Zuko stotterde: ooo……oke..

Nirina vervolgde: in die tijd werden we goed bevriend. Nadat je geboren was. Kwam ik standaard iedere zomer langs en later toen mijn dochter ming geboren werd kwamen we samen.

Zuko: ik weet wie u bent! Waarom kwam u nooit meer terug?

Nirina was even van haar stuk gebracht.

Nirina: omdat………omdat…..eeh

Opdat moment kwam er een meisje binnen. Ze was slank had bruin haar en gouden ogen. Ze had een rode jurk aan. En haar haar was opgestoken in een knot.

Ming; sorry dat ik stoor moeder.

Nirina: maakt niet uit, dit is vuurheer zuko.

Ming: maar moeder ik ken zuko al.

Ze keek zuko stralend aan. Zuko die had gedacht dat zijn hart wild te keer zou gaan. Werd teleurgesteld. Dit was het meisje dat hij zocht. Waarvan zijn moeder zij dat ze voorbestemd waren. En hij betrapte zichzelf er op dat hij wou dat hij al op de noordpool was.

Nirina: anders gaan jullie 2 even naar buiten bijpraten. Als u het niet erg vind vuurheer zuko.

Okizon: vuurheer er is net een havik voor u geariveerd.

Gered door de havik dacht zuko toen hij met een blij gezicht naar okizon liep om het briefje aan te pakken.

* * *

**jahaha wat staat er in de brief ^^**

**xxxxx whitneyloves**


	17. hoofdstuk 16 aang

**Maria mena – where were you**

**Where where you**

**Had I know you then**

**The outcome what have bin better.**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 16 aang

Aang had nooit gedacht dat een land regeren zo veel met zich mee bracht. Sinds zuko op zoek wan naar zijn moeder had hij tijdelijk vuurheer moeten spelen. Aang had maar een paar uren voor zich zelf. En die bracht hij mediterend door met appa en momo. Nu zat hij ook in de tuin midden in het paleis te mediteren bij de vijver met momo op zijn schouder. De vijver had veel weg van de vijver bij de noordpool. Er was een connectie tussen de twee. Alleen zaten in deze vijver geen koi karpers en zag je hier geen bodem. De vijver was smerig. Aang deed zijn ogen open toen er een schild eendje aan kwam zwemmen. ''arm schild eendje'' dacht aang. Hij sprong op en het eendje zwom snel weg. Aang die het diertje geen kwaad wou doen roept ''sorry!'' terwijl momo haastig van zijn schouder af vliegt en naast hem gaat zitten. Aang gaat in een watersturing's houding staan en stuurt al het vuil uit de vijver. Tot zijn verbazing is dat een hele hoop. Als hij het ergens bij de bomen gooit. Kijkt hij weer naar de vijver. Het water was doorzichtig en schoon je kon nu helder de bodem zien. De schildeendjes die eerst verschrikt uit het water waren gesprongen liepen langzaam het water weer in. Maar dat was niet wat aang het meest opviel. Want namelijk in het midden van de vijver cirkelde 2 koi karpers een zwarte en een witte met een stip op hun rug in elkaars kleur. Aang bleef er stom naar staren.

* * *

**Sorry dat het lang duurde voordat ik weer een nieuw hoofdstuk had. Maar ik had het super druk. **

**Xxxxx whitneyloves**


	18. hoofdstuk 17 de blinde aardemeester

**trading yesterday - one day**

**If I could change the currents of our lives**  
**To make the river flow where its run dry**  
**To be a protocol of father time**  
**Then I would see you tonight**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 17 de blinde aardemeester

Toph werd zoals gewoonlijk als een ziek kind behandeld. Ze kon er nooit tegen als mensen dat deden. Haar onderschatten. Ze had gehoopt dat het zou veranderen als ze de wereld had gered samen met Aang. Maar wie hou je ook voor de gek. Dacht ze. Over Aang gesproken. Ze was nu op weg naar haar favoriete avatar. Ze had beloofd hem gezelschap te houden in dat grote lege vuurnatie paleis. (dat kon hij ook wel gebruiken. Nu katara op de Zuidpool zit) ze zuchtte het leven was niet makkelijk geweest nadat ze terug keerde naar haar familie. Haar moeder had haar helemaal plat geknuffeld en daarna een kreet van afschuw gelaten toen ze Toph's kleding zag. Haar vader had haar ook geknuffeld en ze hadden gehuild natuurlijk. Ze waren boos maar ook trots op Toph geweest. En blij omdat ze was teruggekomen. Maar het leven erna was niet gemakkelijk geworden. Toph werd nu onder speciale toezicht gezet zodat ze niet nog eens kon weglopen. Haar ouders wouden ook niet accepteren dat ze een groot aardemeester was. Dus was ze weer weggelopen. Wat niet zo moeilijk was. Ondanks alle extra bewaking. Was het leuk om weer eens te kunnen vechten. ze hoopte dat Aang niet al te boos zou zijn als ze hem vertelde dat ze niet zonder problemen naar hem toe was gekomen. Maar ze kende Aang. Hij zou eerst wel boos zijn. Maar daarna de situatie accepteren. Dat was een van zijn geweldige kwaliteiten. Toph vond reizen per boot niet zo heel geweldig. Maar ze kon tenminste iets voelen. Op Appa voelde ze zich altijd zo kwetsbaar, zo blind! En er was ook niets anders om mee naar de vuurnatie te gaan. De natie lag in de zee dus je kon je zelf er niet naar aardsturen. Toen ze eindelijk aan land waren wist Toph ineens waar ze was. Ze was in de haven van de invasie. Hier hadden ze gevochten tegen de vuurnatie. En als Azula niet zo'n betweter was geweest hadden ze gewonnen ook! Ze liep richting de toren die ze hadden veroverd. ze probeerde te herinneren hoe de invasie was verlopen. Probeerde herinneringen van bewegingen weer naar boven te halen. Maar er waren er zoveel. Ze liep door. Aan de voet van de enorme krater. Maakte ze een blok waar ze op ging staan. En aardstuurde die naar boven. Gelukkig wist ze nog van de vorige keer waar het paleis lag. Zonder dat ze het aan de poortwachters vroeg maakte ze een gat in de deur van het paleis. De wachters rende achter haar aan naar binnen. Een man kwam Toph te gemoed lopen en Toph stopte. De man vroeg'' mag ik u vragen wie u bent en waarom u zomaar zo binnenvalt?'' Toph zuchtte '' ik ben Toph Beifong ik kom hier voor de avatar. De wachters en de man zeiden niets meer. '' nou kan iemand me vertellen waar Aang is ik heb niet de hele dag de tijd'' riep Toph. De man antwoordde als je de avatar wil spreken moet je eerst met de hofdames mee. Toph zuchtte '' ik heb ook niets aan jullie'' en ze stuurde ze tot hun schouders in de vloer. ze liep lang ze heen het paleis verder in. ze probeerde Aang te voelen. Na een kwartier lopen voelde ze eindelijk Aang in de tuin, Samen met Momo en Appa. Ze liep naar Aang toe die volgens haar naar het water stond te staren.'' AANG!'' riep ze. Aang maakte een sprongetje van schrik. ''Toph! Je hebt geen idee hoe blij ik ben je te zien'' riep Aang terug. En hij rende naar Toph toe en gaf haar een knuffel. Toph was verbijsterd. ''ja zo is het wel weer goed'' riep ze terwijl ze bijna geen adem meer kreeg. ''OW sorry'' zei Aang toen hij los liet. En Toph even een momentje nodig had om weer haar evenwicht terug te vinden. '' en waar zijn je ouders ik zou ze graag weer eens willen zien'' vroeg Aang. Dat zelfde moment kwamen de wachters aanlopen. (ze hadden zichzelf blijkbaar uitgegraven) Aang glimlachte al zag Toph dat niet. Typisch Toph dacht hij. Het is goed riep hij naar de wachters. Voordat Toph ze weer kon ingraven. '' het spijt me Toph maar ik moet zo meteen weer bezig met de boekhouding, en ik vrees dat je met een hofdame mee moet'' zei Aang. Maar waarom moet ik met haar mee? Vroeg Toph geïrriteerd. '' dat is een van de tradities hier, ik zie jou en je ouders vanavond bij het diner'' riep Aang nog voordat hij weer in een van de gangetjes verdween. Met Momo achter zich aan. Ze voelde al dat er iemand kwam aanlopen. Vast de hofdame. Ze was juist van huis weggelopen zodat ze niet als lappenpop zou worden gebruikt. Ach nou ja hier was ze tenminste niet alleen.

* * *

**whoah hier heb ik echt heel lang over gedaan. :P ik zit nog maar heel weinig op mijn eigen verhalen en lees juist heel veel van de anderen ^^**

**ik vond het wel leuk om aang en toph ook een beetje in het plaatje te krijgen. **

**-xxxx- whitney loves**


	19. hoofdstuk 18 Mrs Toph Beifong

**agnes- release me **

**Im not in control, so let me go**  
**Release me**  
**Release my body **

* * *

Hoofdstuk 18 Mrs Toph Beifong

Toph haatte de vuurnatie. Sins de hofdame haar had opgehaald en ze naar haar kamer was gebracht. Was compleet gemakeoverd ze was geboend tot zelfs het eelt van haar voeten weg was. Onder luid protest natuurlijk. Maar helaas was deze hofdame niet klein te krijgen. Wat wil je anders als je je hele leven met Azula opgescheept zit. Maar nu was Toph's haar aan de beurt. Er werd gewoon stevig op los gekamd totdat er geen enkel knoopje meer in zat. Toph voelde zich naakt omdat ze nu helemaal schoon was. Zelfs thuis had ze nooit zo'n beurt gekregen. Nadat ze haar nieuwe kleding had gekregen. Die ze niet kon zien maar volgens de hulpen prachtig stonden. Werd ze eindelijk vrijgelaten. Ze mocht nog even in de tuin blijven totdat ze zou gaan eten. Toph liep gemakkelijk naar een dicht bijzijnde boom toe. Nu ze schoon was kon ze beter de trillingen in de aarde voelen. Maar elke keer dat ze op een steentje stond deed het erg zeer aan haar voeten. ''AUW! Niet alweer'' Toph zuchtte. Ze zou maar tijdelijk op het gras gaan lopen totdat haar eelt weer een beetje was aangegroeid. Na een tijdje onder de boom te hebben gezeten werd ze geroepen. Ik hoop maar dat het vlees hier beter is dan de gastvrijheid. Dacht Toph.

* * *

**aww arme toph ik hoop het ook voor haar ;)**

**-xxxx- whitneyloves**


	20. hoofdstuk 19 het diner

**paramore- I caught myself**

**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**  
**I'm saying something that I should have never thought**  
**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**  
**I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 19 het diner

Aang zat aan de lange diner tafel in het paleis. Normaalgesproken zat hij hier in zijn eentje maar omdat hij dat zo ongezellig vond had hij aan het personeel gevraagd er ook bij te komen zitten. Dit zorgde elke avond voor sterke verhalen en een gezellige sfeer. Maar omdat vandaag de Beifong familie er was leek dat Aang geen goed idee dus zat hij vandaag alleen aan tafel. De grote deur van de eetzaal ging open en er stapte een bloedmooi meisje binnen. Ze was net zo groot als hij en haar zwarte haar kwam tot haar middel. Ze droeg een witte jurk die tot over haar knieën kwam. En daaronder een lichtgroene pofbroek. Tot aang's verbazing liep ze op blote voeten. '' hallo Aang'' riep ze met een bekende stem. ''Toph?'' antwoordde Aang verbaasd. ''wat is er zie ik er zo eng uit?'' vroeg Toph lachend. ''nee….eeeh'' Aang begon te blozen. En Toph die voelde dat zijn hart sneller ging kloppen begon ook te blozen. '' waar zijn je ouders eigenlijk? '' vroeg Aang snel. En toph's gezicht werd somber. '' mijn ouders komen niet'' begon ze. ''hebben ze al gegeten? " vroeg Aang. '' nee ze…..ze'' begon Toph. Aang keek haar aandachtig aan. ''Ze zijn in de stad aan het eten'' antwoordde Toph '' ze waren nog nooit in een vuurnatie stad geweest en ze stonden er op met z'n 2en te gaan rondkijken. En dan dineren bij het duurste restaurant in de omstreek. Ik wou het nog tegen je zeggen maar je was bezig'' ratelde Toph maar door. '' Toph gaat het wel goed?'' vroeg Aang. '' sorry ik heb nogal hoofdpijn van al dat getrek aan mijn haar '' antwoordde Toph. Een lakei kwam binnen met het eten op gouden schalen. Toph ging naast Aang zitten. En kreeg een bord met drumsticks. En Aang die vegetariër was kreeg eerst een bord met allemaal soorten fruit. Momo die de hele tijd op Aang's schouder had gezeten had ook zijn eigen bord. Met allemaal soorten nootjes. Eet smakelijk riep de lakei voordat hij weer vertrok. Toen hij weg was begonnen beide kinderen als een stel beesten hun bord leeg te eten. (nou ja beesten) Aang at het fruit met zijn handen. En Toph hield de 2 drumsticks in haar hand en nam van elke omstebeurt een hap. Alsof ze weer op reis waren en ze nu aten van katara's heerlijke maaltijden.'' en wat heb je allemaal gedaan sinds ik je voor het laatst zag?'' vroeg Aang terwijl hij een banaan wegwerkte '' ik heb aardschok 6 weer opnieuw gewonnen en heb weer een nieuwe riem.'' Zei ze terwijl ze haar voeten op tafel legde.'' En ik ben een eigen aardmeester school begonnen.'' Antwoordde ze met trots. '' wouw , je krijgt vast veel leerlingen nu je de aardemeester bent van de avatar.'' Antwoordde Aang enthousiast'' zeker maar jij bent nog steeds mijn beste leerling'' zei Toph. Het was raar om Toph zo meisjesachtig te zien terwijl ze niet meisjesachtig deed. Eigenlijk wel grappig vond Aang. '' en wat heb jij gedaan?'' vroeg Toph plotseling'' allemaal dingen die te maken hebben met de vuurnatie. Dingen proberen weer langzaam te laten opbouwen. En ik ga langs families van soldaten.'' Antwoordde Aang terwijl hij stukjes ananas in zijn mond propte. Nadat ze hun borden leeg hadden gegeten en ze lagen uitte buiken kwam er een lakei binnen die alles mee nam.'' Ik denk dat ik maar weer eens naar bed ga'' zegt Aang met een gaap. Toph die er volgens Aang ook al moe uitzag had daar geen bezwaar tegen en liep met Aang mee. Aang die nu wel het paleis een beetje kende vond Toph's kamer. Desondanks kon hij zijn ogen niet van Toph afhouden. Ze was zo mooi jammer dat het zelf nooit zou kunnen zien. Toen ze bij de deur waren namen ze afscheid. '' tot morgen'' zei Toph ''tot morgen '' antwoordde Aang. Toen Toph de deur wou dicht doen ontglipte Aang per ongeluk de woorden'' Toph je ziet er trouwens beeldschoon uit'' maar zo zacht dat niemand het ooit zou kunnen horen. (behalve een blinde aardemeester) diep van binnen hoopte hij dat ze het niet zou horen. En gelukkig deed ze de deur dicht zonder enige reactie. Aang die maar zo snel mogelijk uit de voeten probeerde te komen voordat ze het toch had gehoord en razend de deur uit zou komen, rende naar zijn eigen kamer. Waar hij met gedachten aan de vuurnatie en een beeld van Toph in slaap viel.

* * *

**whoah momo komt er niet meer echt in voor maar hij is er wel hoor :P**

**hij zit of op aangs schouder of te eten xD**

**-xxxx- whitneyloves**


	21. hoofdstuk 20 de spoedvergadering

**the fray - how to save a live**

**Step one you say we need to talk**  
**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**  
**He smiles politely back at you**  
**You stare politely right on through**  
**Some sort of window to your right**  
**As he goes left and you stay right**  
**Between the lines of fear and blame**  
**And you begin to wonder why you came**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 20 de spoedvergadering

De laatste weken hield Toph Aang gezelschap. Ze hadden elke avond een feest met de bedienden. Ze aten altijd met zijn allen en Toph wist er altijd de sfeer er in te houden. Ze werd nu ook meer als een man behandeld zowel door de mannen als de vrouwen. En werd tot Aang's spijt ook niet meer gedwongen om te worden opgedost. Iedereen in het paleis kende Toph en Toph kende iedereen. Ze hielp hem ook met vervangend vuurheer zijn. Ze was er erg goed in. En ze hadden elke avond voor het slapen gaan ook nog een training aardesturen. Daar kwam dan het hele paleis op af. Toph had gezegd dat haar ouders na de eerste dag alweer vertrokken waren omdat ze een afspraak in ba sing se waren vergeten. Maar dat ze het goed vonden dat Toph zo lang mocht blijven als ze wou. '' je ouders geven je nu wel veel vrijheid'' had Aang opgemerkt. Ondanks haar te grote kleren merkte Aang op dat ze al vrouwelijke vormen begon te krijgen. Maar hij begon er maar niet over. Want dan zou hij zeker een stomp voor zijn hoofd krijgen. Maar ze werd met de dag aantrekkelijker. ''Nee Aang'' zei hij tegen zichzelf het is gewoon Toph. Gewoon Toph fluisterde hij. Trouwens hij kon niet wachten tot hij katara weer zag. Hij had haar in maanden niet meer gezien. Laat staan geschreven. Hij had geen enkele tijd om ook maar een brief te schrijven. Door al de vuurnatie problemen. (Hij hoopte dat zuko gouw weer terug kwam) En anders zat hij bij het eten met het personeel en Toph. Nu weer ze zat daar haar favoriete verhaal te vertellen over Sokka en zijn cactus sap. Het was een warme dag in de vuurnatie. Het was zomer en Aang verging bijna van de hitte. Dus bleef hij bijna de hele dag in het paleis. De deuren stonden open. En de zonsondergang straalde naar binnen. In het licht zag Toph er oogverblindend uit (letterlijk). op dat moment werd er op de deur geklopt. Hamon een bediende kwam binnen. '' Aang, je moet naar de troonzaal komen de raad moet met je praten'' '' wat is er dan'' vroeg Toph '' ik heb geen idee maar ze vroegen me of avatar Aang naar de troonzaal kon komen voor een spoed vergadering'' Aang stond op en liep de deur uit. Hij was wel vaker bij de raad geweest. De raad zijn de raadgevers van de vuurheer. Maar omdat Aang nu plaatsvervangend vuurheer was gaven ze nu ook tijdelijk raad aan de avatar. Toen Aang de grote donkere zaal binnenkwam die verlicht werd door fakkels zaten de raadsleden al aan een tafel. Een van de raadsleden stond op. '' gaat u zitten avatar Aang, dit is een dringend gesprek.'' Zei het raadslid. Aang ging zitten de mannen zagen er allemaal zorgelijk uit. Een van de raadsleden begon met praten '' Zins het begin van de vuurnatie heeft de vuurnatie verschillende regels gehad.'' Aang knikte '' een van die regels was dat de vuurheer na 1 maand in zijn eentje regeren een vrouw moet hebben, zodat er een erfgenaam komt voor de troon. Nu bent u de eerste vervangende vuurheer in de gehele geschiedenis. En dat betekend dat voor u de zelfde regels gelden.'' Vervolgde het raadslid. Aang stond perplexs hoe moest hij in een week een geschikt vrouw vinden om mee te trouwen. En dat niet alleen zij moest ook nog eens ja zeggen. Katara? Dacht Aang. Maar hij had haar in geen maand een brief gestuurd. En dan ineens met een aanzoek komen? '' maar ik ben nog maar 14'' riep Aang. '' dat is waar'' riep een van de raadsleden. '' meisjes zijn wel op hun 14e huwbaar maar jongens pas op hun 16e '' merkte een ander op. ''ja maar technisch gezien is de avatar 114'' riep weer een ander. Zodat iedereen nu stil was. '' ik kan er dus niet onder uit?'' vroeg Aang "het spijt me avatar Aang, maar het is een van de wetten'' antwoordde een raadslid. Volgende week moet je een verloofde hebben of vuurheer zuko moet terug keren. EN HIERBIJ IS DE SPOEDVERGADERING GESLOTEN!

* * *

**komt zuko terug of zal aang toch moeten trouwen in een week. (cliffhanger :P)**

**-xxxxxx- whitneyloves**


	22. hoofdstuk 21 Aang en Toph

**taylor swift - teadrops on my guitar**

**Drew looks at me**  
**I fake a smile so he won't see**  
**What I want and I need**  
**And everything that we should be**  
**I'll bet she's beautiful**  
**That girl he talks about**  
**And she's got everything**  
**That I have to live without**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 21 Aang en Toph

Toph wachtte in de tuin totdat Aang weer terug kwam van zijn vergadering met de raad. Na een maand Aang helpen wist Toph helemaal hoe de vuurnatie werkte. Dus wist ze ook over de raad. ze lag tegen Appa aan. Appa had de hele tijd in de tuin gestaan. Van Aang mocht Appa rondvliegen zolang hij maar voor zonsondergang terug was. Hij voerde Appa ook altijd trouw. Ook al haatte Toph vliegen, had ze niets tegen Appa. Ze had nog geen idee wanneer ze Aang zou vertellen over haar ouders. Ze vond het vreselijk om tegen hem te liegen. Omdat ze wist dat hij er wel achter zou komen. Ze voelde dat Aang aan kwam lopen. Alleen niet meer zo vrolijk zoals gewoonlijk. Hij gaat naast Toph zitten. '' wat hebben ze gezegd?'' vraagt Toph. Aang zucht diep en begint met praten. Als hij bij het stukje is dat hij moet trouwen binnen een week stopt hij. Want Toph is in huilen uitgebarsten. Aang die dat niet van haar gewend is schrikt zich dood. En probeert haar te troosten'' wat is er?'' vraagt hij. Na een lange stilte begint Toph met praten. Dat ze helemaal niet aan aardschok 6 heeft mee gedaan dit jaar. En dat ze geen eigen school heeft. Haar ouders hadden haar nog strenger bewaakt. Toph wou in het begin niet nog eens weglopen omdat ze van ze hield. Maar toen ze te horen kreeg dat ze zou worden uitgehuwelijkt aan een rijke familie in ba sing se was ze weggelopen. Aang wist niet wat hij moest zeggen, arme Toph. Ze begon harder te snikken en ze schudde nu helemaal van het huilen. '' het spijt me Aang'' fluisterde ze door haar tranen. ''Ik had niet tegen je mogen liegen maar ik liep weg omdat ik van jou hou'' '' ik vergeef je'' antwoord Aang sussend'' ik ben eigenlijk wel blij dat je bent weggelopen anders zat ik hier nog in mijn eentje'' Toph keek hem verbaasd aan. ''je had katara nog kunnen vragen'' antwoord ze '' ben ik blij dat ik dat niet gedaan heb'' zegt Aang. Toph voelt zijn hartslag versnellen en voordat ze het wist waren zijn lippen op de hare.

* * *

**jeah taang :P (maar dat zag je vast al aankomen ;)**

**xxxxx whitneyloves**


	23. hoofdstuk 22 de brief

**natasha bedingfield - soulmate**

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**  
**Who knows how to love you without being told**  
**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**  
**If there's a soulmate for everyone**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 22 de brief

_Beste neef_

_zins ik de enige ben met een havik die weet waar jij je nu bevind op je eigen na zal ik je maar informeren dat ik een brief heb ontvangen dat Aang gaat trouwen over 3 weken. En hij wil vast niet dat je zijn huwelijk mist. Voor de rest gaat alles hier goed in de thee shop en ik hoop dat je na het huwelijk (dat word gehouden in ba sing se) bij mij komt overnachten._

_Met vriendelijke groeten je oom Iroh_

Zuko staarde naar de woorden Aang en trouwen. Aang had vast een aanzoek aan katara gedaan, en ze had ja gezegd. Zijn hele lichaam was compleet verlamd. Hij wou weg weg van hier weg van de wereld. Zijn hand die het papier vast hield begon te trillen. Hij had dit moeten zien aankomen.

* * *

**oeps vergissing :O**

**xxxxx whitneyloves**


	24. hoofdstuk 23 terugkeer

**natasha bedingfield - soulmate**

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**  
**Who knows how to love you without being told**  
**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**  
**If there's a soulmate for everyone**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 23 terugkeer

Nadat ze een stuk had door gereisd had ze besloten om te logeren bij Iroh. Die met het nieuws kwam dat hij 2 weken geleden een brief kreeg met daar in vermeld dat Aang gaat trouwen. Ik had gelijk een havik naar Sokka gestuurd die zei dat hij de brief van Aang was kwijtgeraakt. (typisch Sokka) ze had ook aan Iroh gevraagd of hij nog wat had gehoord van zuko. Maar hij had ook in weken niet meer van hem gehoord. Maar hij had zijn neefje gevraagd om te komen logeren. Dus het duurt nog even voordat ik hem in elkaar kan slaan dacht ze. Ze hielp Iroh met de thee shop omdat het huwelijk toch maar over een week was. Ze had voorgesteld om even naar de markt te gaan om nog wat zoethout en rijst in te slaan. Maar helaas was ze niet al te goed in de weg in ba sing se. Ze raakte de weg kwijt en begon door de straten te dwalen totdat ze een straat herkende. Als je hier afsloeg kwam je bij de fontein. Vanaf daar wist ze de weg wel. Maar toen ze bij de fontein kwam stond haar hart stil. Daar op de rand van de fontein zat zuko een meisje dat ze niet kende te zoenen. Ze was versteend ze kon niet meer bewegen. En als een warme gloed kwam de pijn over haar heen. Ze wou weg weg van ba sing se. Weg van alles en iedereen. Ze voelde zich bedrogen. Met tranen in haar ogen rende ze weg. Terwijl zuko zich niet eens bewust was dat de liefde van zijn leven net vlakbij hem stond. Katara rende door de straten totdat ze op een hoofdweg kwam. En ze probeerde zich te kalmeren. Als ze zuko ooit weer zag dan rukte ze zijn hoofd er af. Maar waarom zei een klein stemmetje in haar hoofd. Hij deed niets verkeerd. Hij zoende alleen maar met een meisje. En hij was vergeten om nog langs te komen. Dacht ze. Nou en wat zou dat hem uitmaken. Je bent voor hem toch niets anders had hij wel teruggeschreven. En wat kan het jou schelen het was toch je vriend? Katara probeerde haar tranen in te houden bij al die gedachten. Toen ze weer in de thee shop was legde ze de boodschappen op de balie en liep toen weer naar buiten naar iroh's landhuis. Ze had wijn nodig en chocolade heel veel chocolade.

* * *

**whaah niet veel te zeggen maar ik race er nu doorheen met typen :P heb al 7 hoofdstukken gemaakt.**

**xxxxx whitneyloves**


	25. hoofdstuk 24 wijn en chocolade

**avril lavigne - happy ending**

**You were everything, everything**  
**that I wanted**  
**We were meant to be, supposed to be**  
**But we lost it**  
**All of our memories so close to me**  
**Just fade away**  
**All this time you were pretending**  
**So much for my happy ending**  
**So much for my happy ending**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 24 wijn en chocolade

Ba sing se was nu een pijnlijke plek om te zijn. Morgen zou zijn beste vriend trouwen met de liefde van zuko's leven. En hij kon er niets tegen doen. Behalve er het beste van maken. Sinds hij die brief had gekregen was zuko alcoholist geworden. (nou ja als hij zo door ging wel) hij werkte elke avond wel een fles achterover. Wat er vanavond drie zouden zijn omdat hij met ming had gezoend. Hij probeerde zijn hersens op nul te zetten zodat hij geen pijn voelde. Wat niet altijd wou. Nu kwam het dat hij flink wat op had. en hij had zijn oom beloofd om bij hem te overnachten. En hij kon wonder boven wonder het huis nog vinden. Toen hij aanklopte deed een bloedmooie vrouw open met een geopende fles wijn in haar hand…….

De volgende ochtend werd katara wakker met een kater. Ze deed haar ogen langzaam open. Ze wist even niet meer waar ze was. Ze wist alleen dat ze hier heerlijk lag. Opeens kwam ze bij haar zinnen en bedacht ze dat ze halfnaakt was. Ze keek snel in het rond en vond de rest van haar kleren op een rommelige stapel naast het bed. Gelukkig dacht ze. Opeens kwam er een rare gedachte bij haar op en ze draaide zich bliksem snel om. Haar hele wereld werd opeens horror. Naast haar lag zuko. Die tot haar opluchting nog steeds sliep. Oke katara dacht ze. Probeer je te herinneren wat je gisteravond hebt gedaan. Ze wist alleen nog dat ze heel veel wijn had gedronken en dat ze de deur open had gedaan. En de rest….. aahhh nee ze herinnerde zich het weer. Ze raakte helemaal in paniek, wat moest ze nu doen. Rustig katara zei ze tegen zichzelf alles komt goed nu maar hopen dat hij zich niets meer herinnerd. Kleine kans dacht ze. Wacht eens even ze had op de Noordpool geleerd hoe je geheugens kon wissen. God zegen dat ik toen naar die les heling was gegaan. Ze pakte wat water van de kruik die ze altijd bij zich had. en liet haar handen een gloed creëren. Ze legde haar koele handen op zuko's hoofd. Hij draaide een beetje door de temperatuur maar sliep gewoon door. Ze wist dat als er een lichte schok kwam dat dan het geheugen een dag was gewist. En twee, twee dagen etc. Ze voelde een lichte schok en stuurde het water weer terug in de kruik. Ze trok snel haar kleding aan en legde de lakens goed alsof het allemaal een illusie was. Was zij blij dat ze naar de kamer waren gegaan die Iroh had klaargemaakt voor zuko. En niet naar haar kamer. Ze rende snel naar haar kamer toe. Die vlakbij die van zuko was. Gelukkig was Iroh vandaag in het appartement boven de thee shop gaan slapen. Omdat hij extra thee moest maken voor de bruiloft. toen katara snel haar jurk voor het huwelijk van de stoel afpakte. Waar ze hem had klaar gelegd. Het was een lange blauwe jurk. Hij was van haar moeder geweest. Die had hem gedragen op haar bruiloft. Ze hoopte dat het ook gepast was als gewone jurk. Helaas had ze niet haar ketting. Die had zuko nog. Ze probeerde nog over de schok heen te komen dat ze…… ze had ondertussen haar jurk aangetrokken. En liep naar de voordeur. Ze was liever te vroeg dan met zuko te moeten kletsen.

* * *

**jaja ik zei toch dat het een zutara verhaal werd. jah oke ook met taang maar daar gaat het niet om ;)**

**xxxxxxx whitneyloves**


	26. hoofdstuk 25 het huwelijk

**over and over - 3 days grace**

**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head**  
**I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead**  
**I know what's best for me**  
**But I want you instead**  
**I'll keep on wasting all my time**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 25 het huwelijk

Toen zuko die ochtend wakker werd. Wist hij niet meer wat hij gisternacht gedaan had. maar zo te zien niets. (tot zijn opluchting) maar hij was in ieder geval in zijn oom's huis dus dat moest een goed teken zijn. Opeens herinnerde hij zich dat hij naar het huwelijk van Aang en katara moest gaan. De pijn begon weer door hem heen te lopen. Had de wijn toch niet geholpen dacht hij. Hij kon echt niet aan zien hoe katara van een ander zou worden. Hij pakte zijn kleren die zijn oom al voor hem had klaargelegd. En hij rende naar het paleis. Waar het huwelijk zou worden gehouden. Toen hij eindelijk in het paleis was zag hij Aang lopen. Dus ging hij de dichtstbijzijnde kamer binnen. Waar hij alleen katara aantrof. Ze zag er prachtig uit. Maar voor hij het wist had hij een vuist in zijn gezicht. '' dat was omdat je niet meer hebt terug geschreven'' riep ze. Ze was woedend ze was mooi als ze boos was. Merkte zuko op.'' En nu wil ik ook mijn moeders ketting weer'' zuko die op het punt stond de boel in de fik te zetten. Probeerde zich in toom te houden. En zei met een vlaag van verdriet'' die heb je zo toch niet meer nodig.'' En toen liep hij weg. Hij wist dat de watermeester niet achter hem aan kwam.

* * *

**kort maar krachtig (en belangrijk)**

**xxxxx whitneyloves**


	27. hoofdstuk 26 een kind

**7 things - miley cyrus**

**It's awkward and silent**  
**As I wait for you to say**  
**What I need to hear now**  
**Your sincere apology**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 26 een kind

Na het huwelijk van Toph en Aang reisde katara naar de vuurnatie om op ember island te gaan wonen. (tijdelijk) het was haar favoriete plaats op de hele wereld. Sokka was nu officieel stamhoofd van de zuidelijke stam. En had inmiddels een dochtertje yue. En katara? Ze had sinds ze was wakker geworden naast zuko niet meer naar jongens gekeken. Helaas keken zij ook niet meer naar haar. Katara was nu al 9 maanden zwanger. In het begin had ze een keuze met de baby houden of niet. Maar anders zou ze nooit meer een kind krijgen. Dus hield ze het. De laatste maanden waren zwaar voor haar geweest. Ze droeg het kind van degene die haar hart in 3 duizend stukjes had gebroken. Maar ze zou altijd van zuko houden. Ze moest wel. Haar kind zou haar alleen nog maar meer doen denken aan zuko. Maar het grootste probleem was dat zuko niet wist dat hij binnenkort vader zou worden. zuko die was nu zijn laatste maand bezig met inpakken. Hij zou over een maand weer terug in de vuurnatie zijn. Met zijn verloofde ming hete ze. Ze mocht ming niet. Als zij er niet was geweest… ach ze moest er maar het beste van maken. Katara zat nu op haar bed dat uit keek op de zee. Niemand wist dat ze zwanger was behalve Yu. Die katara hielp. En haar vroedvrouw was. Maar ook Yu wist niet alles. Ze wist bijvoorbeeld niet dat de vuurheer de vader van het kind was. Opeens kreeg katara een kramp en nog een. Het was tijd.

* * *

**aaah cliffhanger alweer. **

**xxxxxx whitneyloves**


	28. hoofdstuk 27 het slaaplied

**avril lavigne - I'm with you**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 27 het slaaplied

Toen zuko zijn laatste nacht voordat hij weer thuis was in zijn bed op ember island lag kon hij niet in slaap komen. Morgen was het grote bal dan zouden katara Sokka Aang Suki en Toph er ook zijn. Hij was nog steeds niet over katara heen. Hij was een sombere man geworden in de maanden die voorbij waren gegaan. Hij had zijn moeder niet gevonden. Maar dat had hij al 3 maanden geleden opgegeven. Nee hij was zich gaan verdiepen in het feit dat hij kon watersturen. Hij was op de Zuidpool geweest en had geleerd om met water om te gaan. Maar dat niet alleen hij was zich gaan verdiepen in het feit dat hij twee elementen bestuurde. Alleen de avatar kon meerdere elementen besturen was hem geleerd. Maar blijkbaar was dat niet zo. Er zit een legende achter net zoals de avatar heb je ook de twee geliefden. Die net zoals de avatar reïncarneren. Ze zouden elkaars soulmates zijn. Twee tegenpolen die zonder elkaar niet kunnen leven. Hij was naar de oase geweest op de Noordpool en had naar de vissen gekeken. Na een tijdje hadden ze hem een visioen gegeven van katara met een baby. Wat de boel alleen nog maar erger maakte. had zijn moeder toch niet gelijk dacht zuko na een tijdje. ik ben voorbestemd voor mijn tegenpool. En toen begreep hij het ineens. Zijn moeder wist allang dat hij een geliefde was. Sterker nog ze wist ook wie de andere was. Ming fluisterde hij. Hij liep naar het raam in zijn kamer en deed dat open. Hij kon vanaf zijn kamer naar het strand kijken. Het was volle maan. Op het strand zag hij een figuur staan in het maanlicht. Hij liep alsof hij in een trance was naar beneden de voordeur uit het strand op. Richting de vrouw die op het strand stond. als hij een paar meter van haar af staat hoor hij dat ze een slaapliedje zingt. Ze kijkt richting de zee.

I'm standin' on the bridge

I'm waitin' in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

I'm tryin' to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you

I'm with you

Hmm hmm hmm

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know?

'Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

I try to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you

I'm with you

Yea yea

Oh, why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah

Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah

It's a damn cold night

Tryin' to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you, yea

I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you, yea

I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you, oh

I'm with you

I'm with you

Het lied raakte zuko diep. Toen ze klaar was met zingen liep ze langzaam het strand af. Richting het bewoonde gebied. Ze had zuko nog niet opgemerkt. Zuko zag nu dat zee en baby in haar handen hield. Opeens storte hij in op het strand en begon te huilen. Om katara en om zijn moeder. Hij voelde zich nog nooit zo alleen.

* * *

**ja het was inderdaad katara die dat zong. ik vind het best wel tragish**

**xxxxxx whitneyloves**


	29. hoofdstuk 28 tragedie

**trading yesterday- beauty and the tragedie**

**For I am finding out that love will kill and save me**  
**Taking the dreams that made me up**  
**And tearing them away**  
**But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating**  
**And fill it with hope beyond the stars**  
**Only love**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 28 tragedie

De volgende ochtend vertrekken ze naar het paleis. Katara houd haar kind stevig vast. Met haar kind in haar armen liep ze de stad binnen. Ze gaan gelijk naar het naai atelier in de stad. Ze hadden nog geen jurken gekocht voor het gala en Yu had nog twee jurken in bewaring hangen. Het belletje van de winkel rinkelt als ze binnen lopen. De vrouw achter de balie kijkt hun aan. ''Wat kan ik voor jullie doen? '' vraag ze. ''Ik kom twee jurken ophalen die hier nu al een tijdje in bewaring liggen.'' Antwoord Yu ''Oh oké hoe heet u.'' Yu doet haar kap af en de vrouw kijkt haar met grote ogen aan. '' ik zal het gelijk voor u pakken.'' Zegt ze stotterend. Als ze terug komt heeft ze een jurk die katara heel erg doet denken aan het paleis. Gelukkig is die voor Yu. De andere jurk is prachtig hij heeft een sleep en is donkerrood met goud. ''Dank u wel. Ik heb ze al betaald.'' Antwoord Yu. Het is al bijna donker en alle winkels zijn al gesloten. Wanneer ze zich hebben omgekleed lopen ze naar het bordes van het enorme paleis. Katara kijkt even naar Yu. Je doet me aan iemand denken in die vuurnatie kleding. Merkt ze op. Maar voor ze een antwoord krijgt gaan de deuren van het paleis open. De baby die ligt te slapen in katara's arm heeft er geen moeite mee. Katara was nog nooit in het vuurnatie paleis geweest. Wel er buiten maar nog nooit in. Het was groot en overal was goud en rood. Er was een lange gang die naar de balzaal leidde. Ze zag gelijk al dat haar jurk veel dramatischer was dan die van alle andere mensen. Alsof ze de vrouw van de vuurheer was. Iedereen keek haar aan. En daar zag ze hem zuko. hij zag er verschrikkelijk uit. Dood. Er was geen leven meer in zijn ogen. En toen hij naar haar keek leek hij zelf nog somberder te worden. Daarna was hij verbaasd iedereen begon ineens te praten. Hij begon ineens te glimlachen. Hij kreeg weer leven. Katara draaide zich om. Het was Yu waar hij naar keek. Sterker nog zuko rende naar haar toe en gaf haar een knuffel. Hij begon zelfs te huilen. Ze voelde zich een boosdoener. Omdat zuko alleen maar somberder van haar werd. En daar had je het Suki,Sokka,Aang en Toph. Ze keken allemaal naar haar. Of naar de baby. Sokka stormde naar katara toe. ''geef me een goede reden waarom je met een baby aan komt zetten nadat we je negen maanden niet meer hebben gezien. Riep hij woedend. Maar voordat hij verder kan gaan knuffelt katara Sokka. ''Sorry'' en dan loopt ze huilend naar de dichtstbijzijnde kamer. Het blijkt een bibliotheek te zijn. Katara zakt in elkaar waardoor haar baby wakker word. Gelukkig gaat hij niet huilen maar kijkt katara vragend aan met zijn gouden ogen. Waardoor ze nog meer gaat huilen. Dan opeens komt er iemand binnen. Het is zuko. hij ziet er gelukkig maar ook verward uit. Als hij katara ziet wil hij alweer gelijk weglopen als ze zegt. ''nee alsjeblieft'' dan ziet hij dat ze huilt. Hij gooit al zijn woede tegenover katara overboord en gaat naast haar zitten. ''Wat is er gebeurd'' vraagt hij katara kan niets meer zeggen behalve. ''Sorry'' en liep toen weg. En liet Zuko verward achter.

* * *

**aah nu word het zielig vooral door het liedje :(**

**xxxxx whitneyloves**


	30. hoofdstuk 29 ursa en kuzon

**trading yesterday- love song requiem**

**Emelie would find a better place to fall a sleep.**

**and maby she would save me in the oceans of her dreams**

**that maby some day mine**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 29 ursa en kuzon

Toen yu het gebouw binnen kwam. Zag ze dat er niets veranderd was. Alles was nog precies. Het zelfde alsof ze niet was weggeweest. Ze zag hoe katara samen met kuzon in een van haar vuurvrouw jurken naar binnen liep. Moeder en zoon. Ze liet even een traan vallen. Het deed haar denken aan zuko. Ze had hem de laatste paar jaren alleen moeten laten samen met azula. Ze stelde zich een oudere zuko voor en een oudere azula. Ze liep weer achter katara en kuzon aan de eindeloze gang in met de schilderijen van de vorige vuurheersers. Ze zag het schilderij van ozai en iroh hangen. Ze waren allebij veel jonger. Ozai zag er noch zo anders uit. Dat was de man met wie ze getrouw was voordat… en ze liet haar hoofd even hangen. Katara was nu bijna in de balzaal. Yu wist nog de dag dat katara naar haar toe was gekomen om haar een grote gunst te vragen. Het was een avond en yu was bezig haar spullen in te pakken voor haar reis terug naar de vuurnatie toen katara met al een zeer dikke buik haar iglo binnen kwam. yu'' katara wat is er gebeurd?" katara antwoorde" daar heb ik nu geen tijd voor sorry yu maar ik moet je om een grote gunst vragen als je het niet erg vind. ''yu ga maar even rustig zetten hier neem een kopje vanille thee'' katara ging moeizaam zitten en pakte het kopje van yu aan en vervolgde. '' over twee maanden ga ik bevallen en ik zou heel graag willen dat jij mij daar bij hielp.'' Yu antwoorde'' katara dat is een grote eer maar ik ga vandaag naar de vuurnatie.'' Katara :'' dat is goed want ik namelijk ook. Ik wil niet dat mijn kind geboren word op de zuidpool. Want de meeste kinderen die hier geboren worden hebben maar twintig procent kans dat ze het overleven. En ik wil niet dat mijn kind sterft.''yu oke maar gaan sokka en je vader dan niet mee?'' '' neej'' antwoord katara''sokka zit nu op kioshi eiland samen met suki want hun kind kan elk moment geboren worden. En vader is samen met bato er op uit gevaren een verdrag te tekenen op de noordpool. en ik heb liever dat er een vrouw bij is want sokka en pap weten niets van bevallingen'' yu knikte'' goed ik vertrek vanavond met de vracht bood. Katara knikte dan zie ik je bij de boot.

Katara en yu waren samen naar emberisland gegaan en hadden daar een huisje gehuurd die aan het strand lag. In het huisje waren twee slaapkamers een woonkamer met uitzicht op het strand. Een badkamer. Een keuken en nog een werkkamer. Yu had besloten dat ze eerst op emberisland zouden blijfen en wachten totdat katara's baby was geboren. Katara had verteld dat zuko pas over vier maanden weer thuis zou zijn. Maar niet waarom. Yu had er ook niet naar gevraagd. Katara en yu zaten een avond in de woonkamer thee te drinken. Katara was nu al bijna negen maanden zwanger. Ze hadden de laatste twee maanden goed met elkaar kunnen opschieten. Yu voelde zich een moeder voor katara. en ze hadden gesprekken die katara nooit had kunnen voeren met haar eigen moeder. En ursa had gesprekken met katara die ze nooit met azula had gehad. Maar azula was van jongsafaan bij ursa weggehaald. En opgevoed door bedienden en ozai. Katara lag op de bank met een kop kamille thee. toen het onderwerp zuko weer ter sprake kwam. Katara had in de tijd dat ze bij yu was. Bijna niet over de vuurprins gesproken. Wel over de avatar en over haar broer. '' ik vraag me af hoe het nu met zuko gaat'' had yu gezecht'' katara had met een vies gezicht gezecht dat het vast goed ging.'' Yu's hart brak ze had gehoopt dat katara zuko nog als vriend zou zien maar ze wist dat dit niet ging gebeuren. Ze zou ozai nu helemaal niet meer terug krijgen. Ze wou even een luchtje gaan scheppen toen het gebeurde. Katara kreeg een eerste wee. En na een paar uur was de baby er. Ze wist nog dat ze het vasthield. Hij leek ongelofelijk op zuko toen hij een baby was. Alsof ze zuko vast hield. Ze gaf het kind aan katara de moeder. Het voelde alsof ze zuko aan haar gaf. Ze zag katara's gelukkige gezicht. En ze fluisterde "ik wist dat je geen vergissing was." En de baby die nu was gestopt met huilen keek haar nieuwschierig aan.'' Ik noem je Kuzon'' yu keek haar verbaasd aan. Een vuurnatie naam. Ze had een waterstam naam gedacht. Hakoda naar haar vader. Ze liet moeder en kind rusten. Over twee weken moesten ze richting het paleis gaan reizen. En ze wou wel dat katara uitgerust zou zijn. De deuren van de balzaal werden geopend en daar zag ze hem. Haar zoon met een afshuwelijk litteken op zijn linker oog. Het enige wat toen in haar opkwam was. Talon.

* * *

**wie is talon? ^^ dat denk je nu he. ik ga nu alle punten van het verhaal een beetje uitwerken. voor de gene die dachten WTF! **

**xxxxx whitneyloves**


	31. hoofdstuk 30 het verhaal van oma en shu

**because of you- kelly clarckson**

**i will not make the same mistakes as you did.**

**i will not let my self cause my heart is so mutch misory.**

**i will break the way you did it felt so hard.**

**if learned the hard way to never let it get that far.**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 30 het verhaal van oma en shu

Zuko stond uren lang in de balzaal gasten te verwelkomen een praatje te maken. Kortom hij verveelde zich dood. Ming was even met haar moeder gaan praten. Dankzij ming was hij katara vergeten. Nou ja deels. Toen hij van de trouwerij was weggestormd was hij naar de noordpool gegaan om te leren watersturen. Hij wist dat zijn moeder spoorloos was waarschijnlijk had zijn vader hem er weer ingeluisd. En was zijn moeder dood. Helaas op de noordpool kreeg hij les van niemand minder dan katara's grootvader. Hij herrinerde het zich nog goed. Hij liep de trappen op van pakku's watermeester school. En zag algouw dat ze bezig waren met gevechten. Twee jongens net zo oud als zuko vochten tegen elkaar. Je zag dat de een meer ervaring had dan de ander. Pakku die op een afstandje de twee zat te opserveren keek om en zag zuko staan. '' zo ''zegt pakku'' van waar de eer dat we de vuurheer in ons midden hebben. ''Vraagt hij aan zuko. Die antwoord.'' Ik weet dat dit raar gaat klinken maar wilt u mij leren watersturen ?'' pakku begint te lachen. ''Je bent een vuurmeester jonge vuurheer. Hoe zou ik jou watersturen moeten leren?'' de twee jongens zijn gestopt met vechten en iedereen kijkt naar zuko. ''vraag me niet hoe'' antwoord zuko en hij maakt een golf die over de rand van de fontijn komt die midden op het pleintje staat. Hij had daar op geoefend maar het was ook gelijk het enige wat hij kon. Iedereen keek met open mond naar zuko. '' hoe kan dat? Ik dacht dat u een vuurmeester was?'' roept pakku verbaasd ''ja dat ben ik ook'' en zuko maakt een vlam in zijn handpalm'' en zeg maar je'' nu kijkt iedereen nog veel verbaasder. '' je moet hier mee naar tui en la'' antwoord pakku ernstig '' misschien weten zij wat er aan de hand is'' dus zo liet pakku zijn studenten achter en liep samen met zuko naar het eiland in het hart van de noordelijke waterstam. De plaats die zuko nog zo goed kende. Hij zag de twee vissen rondzwemmen. En pakku zei dat hij moest gaan mediteren. En als hij klaar was hij weer naar pakku moest komen. En hij liep weer richting de uitgang.

Zuko keek naar de twee vissen. Ze kwamen dicht bij de kant. Ineens herrinerde zuko zich weer wat katara een jaar geleden hem had verteld. Ze waren in de grot opgesloten en ze had hem voorgesteld zijn litteken weer te genezen. Met het water uit de geestenoase van de noordpool. Omdat het speciale krachten had. Hij keek weer naar het water en de twee vissen die nu binnen hand berijk waren. Hij raakte met zijn vinger het water aan precies in het midden van de twee koi karpers opeens begonnen de twee vissen te gloeien en hun ogen waren licht net zoals aang had als hij in de avatar status was. Alles om zuko heen werd zwart. En de twee vissen veranderde in twee mensen. Tui en la.

''Ah eindelijk'' la die eerst de witte vis was keek zuko vriendelijk aan.''we wachten al heel lang op je vuurheer zuko'' Ze was kleiner dan zuko had spierwit haar en blauwe ogen. ze droeg een witte jurk waarvan je het einde niet kon zien omdat die opging in de mist die was verschenen. Naast haar stond tui een gezette jonge man ongeveer zo oud als hijzelf. Hij had zwart haar en gouden ogen, hij droeg traditionele vuurnatie kleding alleen waren ze helemaal zwart.''je bent hier om de reden achter je dubbele sturing te zoeken.'' Merkt tui op. ''Waar ben ik'' vraagt zuko.'' Je bent in de geestenwereld'' antwoord la'' wij zijn tui en la bekend als de maan en de zee geesten'' legt tui uit.'' We staan voor de zon en de maan en zijn een van de 8 reincarnaties van de geliefden.'' Zuko keek hun verward aan.'' De geliefden?'' vroeg hij alles om zich heen veranderde van vorm en ineens stond hij in een kamer. Tui en la die er nog steeds waren begonnen met vertellen. Terwijl ze door de momenten heen flitsten ''800 jaar geleden waren er twee dorpen. Ze voerden al jaren oorlog tegen elkaar de jongste dochter van het stamhoofd werd opgeofferd door haar mee te laten vechten op het slagveld. Om het andere dorp te laten zien dat ze nergens bang voor waren. Iedereen verwachtte dat ze nooit meer terug zou komen. En de oudste dochter van het stamhoofd. Ging gemaskerd op pad om haar zusje te redden. De kortste weg was door een donkere grot in de berg. De oudste dochter had een fakkel meegenomen om de weg te verlichten. Na een lange tijd in de grot te hebben gelopen, hoorde ze gekreun. Ze schrok en liep langzaam in de richting van waar het vandaan kwam. Daar in een hoek lag een man van het andere dorp. Een enorm rotsblok lag op zijn been en hij kon geen kant uit. Ze dacht er over na om door te lopen. Maar de man smeekte haar om hulp.'' Waarom zou ik jou helpen je bent een vijand. Als ik je heb geholpen vermoord je me toch''de man kreunde weer. ''ik ben niet blind. Je hebt gouden ogen en je bent prachtig. Je bent een van de kinderen van het andere stamhoofd. En je komt je zusje terug halen als je me helpt hier onder vandaan te komen leid ik je naar haar toe.'' De dochter bloosde bij het compliment maar die verdween weer snel.'' Hoe weet ik zeker dat ik je kan vertrouwen?'' vroeg ze'' ik ben ongewapend'' de dochter keek en ze zag dat de man de waarheid sprak.'' En ik weet de snelste weg uit deze grotten'' voegde hij er aan toe.'' Zelfs als ik je zou helpen zou ik nog niet dat zware rotsblok van je been af kunnen krijgen.'' Antwoorde de oudste dochter. '' je hoeft ook alleen maar op dat fluitje te blazen. Hij wees naar een houten fluitje dat net buiten zijn hand berijk lag. Ze liep langzaam naar het fluitje toe alsof het giftig was en pakte het heel voorzichtig op. Toen ze door had dat het echt een fluitje was en niet een giftige slang of iets dergelijks zette ze het twijfelend aan haar mond en floot er heel hard op. Eerst gebeurde er niets maar toen begon de grot te trillen en kwamen er twee reuzachtige wezens binnen sjokken.'' Wat zijn dat'' gilde ze. ''Rustig maar dit zijn entai en embron ze zijn twee aardmollen, ze doen je niets'' de twee mollen liepen naar het rotsblok toe en verschoven het met een handomdraai zonder het aan te raken. De man stond op en strekte zijn been een paar keer. Nu ze hem goed kon bekijken zag ze dat hij niet veel ouder was dan zij zelf. Hij was iets groter dan haar en zag er vriendelijk uit voor een vijand.'' Hoe kom je aan zo'n fluitje?'' vroeg ze om te voorkomen dat ze naar hem bleef staren zonder reden.'' Die heb ik zelf gemaakt zodat entai en embron naar me toe kunnen komen als ik in moeilijkheden zit.'' Ze keek geintigeerd naar de twee mollen.''zien ze je als meester?'' vroeg ze'' nee ze zien me als hun vriend'' '' hoe heet je eigenlijk?'' vroeg de dochter. ''ik het shu'' antwoorde de shu terwijl hij de mollen een seintje gaf om hun de weg te wijzen naar buiten.''aang genaam shu ik heet oma'' alles werd swart en tui en la begonnen weer met vertellen'' shu hielp oma om haar zusje te redden voordat ze was gedood. En ze stonden nu bij de ingang de grot het jongere zusje rende het dorp weer in richting haar moeder'' hoe kan ik je ooit bedanken je hebt mijn zusje gered'' vroeg oma ze keek shu dankbaar aan. Hij trok haar de grot weer in zodat niemand hun kon zien en kuste haar. Oma kuste terug.'' Door me te beloven dat je er alles aan doet om mijn mensen te ontlopen, ze vermoorden iedereen die niet bij hun hoort''shu gaf haar zijn fluitje'' fluit als je me nodig hebt'' en hij liep het duister weer in''WACHT!'' riep oma '' wanneer zie ik je weer?'' shu draaide zich om.'' Het is oorlog oma '' en daarmee verdween hij in het duister. Tui en la begonnen weer met vertellen terwijl oma langzaam weer naar huis liep. '' oma en shu kwamen elkaar op een nacht weer tegen. Omdat ze niet zonder elkaar konden hadden ze afgesproken dat ze elke avond in de grotten zouden afspreken'' maar op een avond kwam shu niet. En zuko zag oma door de grotten rennen met een fakkel. Toen ze bij de uitgang kwam zag ze shu tegen een steen aan liggen. Hij had een pijl door zijn hart en was gestorven. Haar vader stond een meter verder op met een boog in zijn hand. Toen werd alles weer zwart. ''oma zorgde er voor dat de oorlog tussen de twee dorpen stopte en ging kort daarna dood aan een gebroken hart. Er werd een tempel gemaakt in de grot van de twee geliefden. Waar ze zijn begraven. En er is een stad ter ere van hun gebouwd. Omashu. Maar zij zijn weer gereincarneerd naar twee andere personen waarvan de legende is dat hun als enige voor elkaar bestemd zijn en als die weer overlijden er weer twee anderen komen. '' ''maar wat heeft dit met mijn dubbele sturing te maken?'' vroeg zuko '' ze zeggen dat de twee geliefden allebij stuurders waren. In hun geval konden ze aardesturen. Maar wat vele niet weten is dat ze ook konden vuursturen. Oma had namelijk gouden ogen. Dus dat beteken dat ze van de vuurnatie kwam'' maar het is bekend dat ze ook kon aardesturen. Blijkbaar hadden deze twee geliefden elkaars krachten. De een was beter in zijn eigen element dan de andere'' antwoorde tui. '' dus ik ben een reincarnatie van de geliefden?'' zei zuko verbaasd ''tui hier is joun vorige leven'' antwoorde la ''maar wie is de andere?'' vroeg zuko '' dat kunnen we je helaas niet vertellen'' antwoord tui '' we moeten ons aan de afspraak houden, sorry'' la laat haar hoofd zakken. ''welke afspraak?'' sorry jonge vuurheer maar wij kunnen je niet verder helpen'' en alles om hem heen begint weg te vagen.'' Je staat er nu alleen voor'' waren de laatste woorden van la toen zuko weer wakker werd.

* * *

**zo meer uitleg genoeg of niet o.0?**

**xxxxx whitneyloves**


End file.
